


Quite the Opposite

by BlueKhaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I don't know, I think I might have Cas, Interracial Relationship, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, interracial, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a seemingly easy job, hunting a nest of vampires near a small town. She was also a seemingly normal vampire hunter, killing vampires for a living. Little did the Winchesters realize, the secret that she’s been hiding from them would pull them into a war that’s been raging for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my latest fic! I'm happy to finally get something up since school's been driving me nuts. Just as a head's up, updates might be sporadic, so forgive me. 
> 
> This fic is another African American! reader insert. This time, I changed how I wrote the story compared to my previous AA! fic. I choose not to describe the reader's skin color in this one because black people come in all different shades, so I wanted them to feel included. The other fic described the character as having "brown skin" and that still excluded other black readers who have lighter or darker skin. 
> 
> Also, as I have mentioned in the past, I still encourage all readers to read the fic, regardless of the fact that the reader is portrayed as AA. I still support reader inserts that are ambiguous of the reader's racial background and that's what's important! ^_^
> 
> (s/c) = skin color, (e/c) = eye color
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/vampire_who_hunts_other_vampires/set?id=161489783

The roar of the Impala’s engine echoed loudly throughout the morning air as the black vehicle made its way down the road. Sam and Dean had caught a case in a small town outside of Madison, Wisconsin. There were reports of locals disappearing or being murdered. The reports had also mentioned that all of the bodies found were drained completely of blood.  

Immediately, the boys knew that it was likely a nest of vampires who had taken up residence near the town. Sam and Dean quickly gathered their weapons and other necessities before driving out to the town. Hopefully, it would be a simple job and they could leave as quickly as they came.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Sheriff’s Office, both brothers left the vehicle and made their way inside the small building. Once they reached the front desk, the sheriff greeted them with a tired smile as he shifted through some paper work.

“Hi, I’m Agent Scott and this is my partner Agent Brent,” Dean spoke as he and his brother pulled out their fake IDs.

“What can I do for you boys?” the sheriff asked.

“We’re here to investigate the case involving the victims that were drained of their blood,” Sam replied.

“Hmmm, I didn’t expect the FBI to be interested in some small town murders.”

Dean gave the sheriff a small smile, “Believe me, it happens more often than you think.”

Not needing to ask any more questions, the sheriff handed the two brothers some files to look through before taking them over to the nearby Coroner’s office.

Later that day, Sam and Dean left their motel room after changing into their regular clothing. Managing to locate a potential vampire nest, the boys hopped into the Impala and sped down an empty road. About twenty minutes later, they spotted an old saw mill sitting in an overgrown field. The only thing strange about the area was the vibrant, red sports car that was parked close by.

The brothers pulled up next to the car and looked at each other weirdly.

“Who the hell owns that?” Dean asked quizzically.

“Beats me. Let’s go in and find out,” Sam replied.

After pulling out some flashlights and machetes, the two brothers walked into the old saw mill, ready to take on any vampires that might be hiding in the building. They walked around, looking for any clues that might alert them to any vampires, but found nothing.

“I guess no one’s here,” Dean sighed, slightly annoyed at coming up empty-handed.

“There are other abandoned places near the town, so let’s check those out,” Sam spoke, feeling more at ease.

As soon as those words left his mouth, a loud crash from the upper level alerted the two hunters. Both of them quickly got back into hunter-mode and made their way up the stairs silently. As they approached the room where the noises were coming from, they could make out two people engaged in a scuffle.

One person was thrown across the room, dropping her machete to the floor. As the vampire made his way over to the woman, she stood back up and slammed her fist right into his nose, causing him to stumble back. Quickly, she picked up the machete off the floor and charged towards him, slicing his head square off his shoulders.

As the dead vampire fell to the floor, you let out a sigh of relief. It was short-lived when you heard the sound of floorboards creaking. Getting into a defensive stance, you turned towards the doorway to see the two brothers.

“Whoa! Careful there!” Dean said, holding up his own machete while gripping the flashlight to see you better.

“Who the hell are you two?” you asked.

Wanting to reassure you, Sam spoke up, “We’re hunters. My name is Sam. This is my brother Dean.”

You looked both brothers over, taking in their appearances and stances. They did have the typical hunter vibe, but it wasn’t every day you came across hunters as attractive as the two males. The shorter brother had rugged features, a sharp jawline, and piercing green eyes. The taller brother caught your eye especially. His stature towered yours and his long hair was pushed behind his ears. His eyes stood out the most, holding a warmth and gentleness to them.

Relaxing your stance, you pulled out a small, dingy rag from your back jeans pocket and wiped the blood off your machete.

“Well, sorry to break it to ya fellas, but I cleaned out this nest already.”

Sam and Dean shared a look with each other before turning their attention back to you.

“By yourself?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Yup,” you replied casually, accustomed to being asked similar questions.

“Sorry if I’m wrong, but you took out a whole nest of _vampires_? By yourself?”

Rolling your eyes, you nodded.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I just said, _Dean_. I mean, I can show you the bodies if you want.”

The two brothers looked at each other once more before nodding. You waved your hand, signaling them to follow you into an adjoining room. Once you were all in the next room, the brothers looked around in shock at the bodies laid out across the floor.

“How did you do this?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Mad skills, bro.”

Dean looked at you with raised eyebrows, but replied to the comment anyway.

“Well, damn. Good going, sister.”

You smiled at him, “Thanks. I’ll admit though, it was kinda tough.”

“I guess we might as well head back since there’s nothing left to do here. Plus, I could go for some burgers.”

“Sorry for the inconvenience, guys,” you said, feeling kind of bad.

Sam grinned at you, “It’s no problem, really.”

You were quite the hunter. It wasn’t so often that they came across female hunters, especially ones who could take out an entire nest of vampires by themselves. Hell, even male hunters had trouble doing that on their own. Sam also had to admit, you were certainly pretty. Some of your box braids were gather into a ponytail while the rest hung freely over your shoulders. Your (e/c) eyes sparkled against the light filtering through the dusty windows and your (s/c) skin gave off healthy glow.

“Well, I shoul-” you began, but was quickly cut off by Sam’s voice.

“Would you like to…um join us? I mean, that’s if you’re not busy.”

You raised an eyebrow, slightly caught off guard by his invitation.

“Um, I guess it couldn’t hurt. The sun’s still up, so, yeah,” you answered. It couldn’t hurt to have a little fun since you were hunting vampires back to back for several days.

“Awesome. Let’s start heading out,” Sam smiled, happy that you agreed to come along.

“First, let me drop off that car that I jacked. It was the only one I could find at the time.”

As you walked out of the room, Dean smirked at his younger brother.

“I like her. By the way, good going there, Sammy. Real smooth.”

Sam grew slightly flustered at his brother’s teasing.

“Shut up, Dean.”


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/vampire_who_hunts_other_vampires/set?id=161489783

After dropping off the car that you “borrowed,” you rode with the Winchester brothers to the closest bar. The bar was somewhat lively since it was late in the afternoon. People were playing at the pool tables, most likely hustling one another while others enjoyed their drinks at the counter. Once you and the two brothers found a table to sit at, a waitress came over to take everyone’s order.

“Hello, I’m Alicia. I’m your waitress for today. What would you guys like to drink?”

“Can I have two beers for the two of us,” Dean asked as he pointed towards himself and his brother. He then looked at you, “And for the lady?”

“Um, water will be fine,” you spoke.

The waitress nodded her head, replying that she would take your orders once she returned with your beverages. As you waited quietly with the brothers, Dean noticed your tattooed wrist peeking out from under the sleeves of your leather jacket.

“That’s some nice ink you got.”

You looked at the mark, (e/c) eyes briefly roaming over the intricate details. The tattoo was that of the sun surrounded by clouds. In the foreground was a sword with two feathery wings coming out on either side of it. At the bottom of the tattoo work were some words in Latin.

Sam stretched over slightly to see your wrist, “Solem numquam occidere…the sun never sets.”

You had a fond smile on your face, “Yeah, I had it for a long time.” You glanced over the two males, “You guys got any yourselves?”

“Yeah, we both have anti-possession tattoos,” Sam said.

“I’m guessing you had your share of demons then.”

“Too many if you ask me,” Dean snorted.

The waitress returned back with everyone’s drinks and pulled out a pen and notepad to write down your orders. Dean ordered a cheeseburger and some fries, along with a slice of cherry pie. Sam on the other hand, ordered something healthier; grilled fish and a salad. You expected someone as large as Sam would need more food to fill him up. When it was your time to order, you politely declined.

As the waitress walked away, Sam raised an eyebrow at you.

“You’re not hungry?”

“Nah, I had a big breakfast earlier this morning. I’m still pretty stuffed.”

“I’m surprised you’re not starving after taking out a whole nest by yourself,” Dean said. He was always starving after a hunt, even if he had a big breakfast or lunch. You, on the other hand, were slightly odd. You handled several vampires at once as if it was nothing. That was no easy task, especially for veteran hunters like him and Sam.

Shrugging your shoulders, you casually ran a finger along the rim of your glass, “I mean, I always have food back at my motel, so I’ll be fine.”

“So, have you hunted any other monsters?” Sam questioned.

“I’m strictly a vampire hunter, but I do occasionally come into contact with other creatures. Still, I try to stay away from them as much as I can.”

Frowning slightly, Sam nodded but his eyes roamed over your figure as if trying to understand you better. Vampires were thought to be almost extinct, but recently they’ve been trying to combat that by making new vampires. Regardless, he didn’t think that there would be any need for hunting just vampires when there were other dangerous monsters running about. Maybe a vampire hurt someone close to you in the past and you vowed retribution against them all. Or maybe, you had a mentor who specialized in vampirism and passed their knowledge unto you.

You were definitely an enigma to him.

Once the food arrived, the three of you continued to get to know each other and even exchanged numbers. You learned that the boys had lost their mother due to a yellow-eyed demon. Their father, distraught by the loss of their mother, became a hunter which resulted in Sam and Dean becoming hunters themselves. Their whole lives revolved around hunting monsters the way yours revolved around killing vampires. It was a never-ending battle.

As you all continued to talk, you felt waves of exhaustion creeping over your body. You pulled your phone out of your jacket pocket and noticed that it was getting late. You had been chatting with the brothers for a couple hours. You frowned slightly at your stupidity.

_'Shit. Why did I decide to go out? I should’ve just went back to the motel.'_

Noticing your shift in demeanor as you looked at your phone, Sam frowned.

“Hey, is everything alright?”

You quickly nodded, not wanting to worry him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just feeling tired. I should really be heading back,” you said as you began to stand up from your seat.

Sam began to stand as well, causing Dean to follow suite.

“We could drop you off at your motel since you don’t have a car,” Dean suggested.

“I can always call a cab. Plus, I don’t want to trouble you guys.”

“It’s no problem, really. Chances are we’re probably heading in the same direction since there aren’t many motels around,” Sam spoke. To be honest, he wasn’t ready to see you leave.

You let a small sigh, “Oh, what the hell. I’ll go with you guys then.”

A grinned made its way to Sam’s lips as Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s behavior.

“Alright kids, let’s head out.”

Once the brothers paid for their meals, you hopped into the Impala with them and drove towards your motel. As the car drove along the dark roads, you felt your eyelids grow heavy as the purr of the car’s engine began to lull you to sleep. The next thing you knew, you were out like a bulb. Dean glanced into the rearview mirror before focusing his eyes back on the road.

“She is knocked out. She didn’t even eat either.”

Sam turned around to look at you. Your (e/c) eyes were hidden from the world along with much of your features due to the darkness around you.

“I still can’t understand how she took out that whole nest. There were at least nine vamps there.”

“I don’t know either, Sammy, but she got the job done. She’s pretty badass if you ask me.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Sam chuckled.

Several minutes later, the brothers pulled into the lot of the motel where you were staying at.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Time to get up. We’re here,” Dean said. You still slept soundly, unaware that the older Winchester had spoken. Both brothers turned around to look at you and frowned slightly.

“Y/N?” Sam called.

Once again, you did not respond, causing Sam to grow slightly worried. Stretching over the seat, he place a hand on your shoulder and shook you gently. That had done the trick because you began to stir from your slumber.

You opened your eyes slowly and began rubbing them as you sat up.

“Has anyone told you that you sleep like a log?” Dean joked. You were quite the heavy sleeper.

“I’m sorry. I just get very sleepy around this time.”

“It’s okay. By the way, we’re here,” Sam said. He noticed that you had small bags under your eyes. You didn’t appear to have those earlier…

“Well, thanks again. It was nice meeting the both of you. Stay in touch.”

You gave the two brothers a small smile, receiving a nod from Dean and a smile from Sam. When you exited the car, you made your way towards the door of your room. You were moving somewhat lethargically, as if you were drunk. Once you were inside, Dean spoke.

“I hope she’s okay. She wasn’t looking too good when we left. I mean, she was completely fine earlier at the saw mill.”

“I know. Hopefully, it’s nothing. I’ll shoot her a text tomorrow,” Sam replied, his voice laced with concern.

Agreeing with his brother, Dean started up the car and drove out onto road. What a peculiar day this was.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Latin is inaccurate. That Google translator, bruh.


	3. Seeking Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy! Updateee! I'm about to pass out, so forgive me for any typos. I have two more weeks left of school, so hopefully updating will be more frequent. I also hope Sam and Dean aren't OOC. I wanna do their characters justice.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/you_guys_again/set?id=161824883

The sun began its slow ascent into the darkened skies as you started to stir from your sleep. Your (e/c) eyes peered from under the soft covers, searching for the time on your alarm clock. The red digits told you that it was five in the morning.

It had been several weeks since you last saw Sam and Dean. Sam had sent you a text, clearly concerned about your well-being after they had dropped you off at the motel. You reassured Sam, stating that you were simply exhausted that night. After that day, you would both occasionally shoot each other a text, whether from being bored or seeing if you were both heading to the same nest.

You pushed back the covers and got out of the somewhat comfy motel bed and stretched. You groaned at the pleasant sensation of your joints popping. Once you were done, you started walking towards the table that your duffel bag was sitting on top of. Before you could zip it open, your phone began to ring.

Walking back towards the nightstand, you picked up the ringing object and answered.

“Yes?”

“We have another mission for you.”

“Cool. Lay it on me, brother.”

The person snorted slightly before replying.

“We located the patriarch Michael in a town not too far from where you’re staying.”

“Is his nest with him?” you asked as you walked back over to the duffel bag.

“No, a few of our hunters killed them two days ago, but Michael was the only one to escape. He still has the artifact.”

“Alright. I guess I should bring some Dead Man’s Blood with me.”

Another snort was heard.

“Why do you even carry that stuff? You’re like the only one that uses it in this order.”

You rolled your eyes, “It’s effective.”

“Anyway, be careful out there and make sure to have breakfast!”

“Geez, you sound like my mom.”

“Well, more like your dad.”

“Bye, Florian.”

You quickly hung up and shook your head. He was truly something else. You placed your phone on the table and opened up your duffel bag. You searched through the bag, pushing your clothing to the side until you found what you were looking for. Pulling out a medium-sized blood bag, you quickly observed the red liquid. You then unclasped the plastic tube and placed it near your lips.

“Not my favorite, but bottoms up.”

~~~~~~

You pulled up to an old, abandoned house in yet another “borrowed” car. Your superiors should really consider giving you a vehicle because this was getting ridiculous.

You stepped out of the car and opened the passenger’s side where your bag was. You pulled out your machete and several vials and syringes full of Dead Man’s Blood. You placed a small holster around your waist and placed a few syringes in the loops. Next, you opened up a vial and poured some blood onto a clean rag, smearing the thick liquid all over your machete. Once you were pleased with your work, you placed everything away and headed towards the house.

Walking quietly onto the porch, you pulled out a small picklock from your pocket and inserted it into the dated keyhole. Once it clicked, you opened the door slowly, wincing as the door creaked.

_‘Well of course it would creak. Might as well kick this shit wide open.’_

Closing the door behind you and holding out your machete, you were on high alert knowing full well that the vampire sensed your arrival. The house was dark, but your eyes adjusted quickly. You made your way to the right side of the house, entering a small living room. Many of the furniture were covered with plastics as dust coated the wooded floor.

Passing through, you entered the kitchen when suddenly you were shoved to the ground. You dropped your machete and barely dodged a stomp to your body as a female vampire tried to harm you. You got up swiftly and landed a sharp kick to the side of her ribs, causing her to crash into the nearby wall. You picked up your machete off the floor and plunged the weapon through her neck. Once you pulled out, you swung the weapon, making sure to remove her head.

Before you could gather your bearings, you were grabbed from behind by another vampire, causing your arms to be trapped by your side. Bearing his fangs, he was about to bite you until you started to push back with all your strength. The force caused the vampire to ram into a counter behind him, making him release his grip. You spun around and swung your machete, slicing his head off.

“Frickin’ baby vamps…” you grumbled as you made your way back to the main room and upstairs. When you reached the top, you saw that a stairs leading to the attic was pulled down. You walked up the stairs and was greeted by a large empty room with only a table near the covered window. On the table sat a small golden box. You looked around and narrowed your eyes, not liking the fact that the patriarch wasn’t guarding it.

‘ _This is obviously a damn trap. Let’s give this fool what he wants.’_

You moved cautiously towards the table and opened the box carefully once you were there. Inside sat a golden necklace with a crystal clear gem as its pendant. The center of the gem had a swirling black mass inside of it as if it consumed the night sky. You reached out to take the necklace, but you yelped out in pain when you were shocked by it. You looked at your hand in confusion, noticing that a portion of it was sporting a strange black color. It quickly faded as your hand began to heal.

“Your kind can’t touch the Stone of Atilius. In fact, none of the artifacts can be touched.”

You turned around and saw Michael leaning against the wall.

“I was wondering when you’d pop up. About time. And trust me, I’m taking this with me.”

“And how exactly will someone as tainted as yourself go about doing that?”

You pulled out your dingy rag and picked up the necklace with it. You then dangled the item in front of you.

“With indirect contact, smart one.”

The vampire snarled angrily and bore his second set of teeth. You placed the rag and the necklace in your back pocket before getting into position.

The vampire ran at you with inhuman speed, but was quickly stopped in his tracks when you picked up the golden box and chucked it at his head. You took the opportunity to run towards him and plunged your blood-covered weapon into his abdomen. He merely grunted and back-handed you across the face. The impact forced you to stumble to the side as he slowly pulled the machete out of his body and tossed it to the side.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you, Little Miss Sunshine.”

You chuckled lightly, pushing your braids over your shoulder.

“Yeah, good luck with that. I’m pretty sure you got a bit of Dead Man’s Blood in you. Just enough to mess you up a bit.”

The vampire’s eye widened slightly, before resuming his menacing stare. You both were about to continue your fight when you heard creaking coming from the main staircase.

“More of your baby vamps?”

“No,” he replied looking towards the attic stairs.

Wanting to end the conflict once and for all, Michael charged towards you, catching you off guard. He held you by the throat, planning to crush your throat and pop your head off by pure force. The small amount of Dead Man’s Blood did very little to weaken him.

You started to claw desperately at his wrists, leaving red marks in his pale skin. You weren’t about to go down without a fight.

Lady Luck seemed to be in your cards today because you heard a familiar voice yell your name.

“Y/N!”

Michael’s head rolled off his shoulder when a metal blade sliced through his neck. When you fell onto the ground, Dean kicked away the body as Sam quickly made his way over to help you.

_‘Shit, pretend to breathe, Y/N!’_

You forced air in and out of your lungs as you pretended to cough loudly. When was the last time you pretended to breathe? Ten years ago? Sixty years ago?

“Are you alright?” Sam asked worriedly.

You nodded your head, “I’ll live, but that sucked. I almost died!”

“Yeah, you think?” Dean chimed in.

As Sam helped you to stand up, you briefly wondered why they were here.

“Fellas, we gotta stop meeting like this. Why are you guys even here?”

“Well, it’s complicated,” Sam replied.

“I got all day. Tell me,” you smirked.

“Alright then. We were working a case on demons and we found out that they were making deals with vampires,” Dean spoke.

You raised your eyebrows at this information as he continued.

“Many of the vampires were fulfilling contracts for demons and in return, the demons gave them information about some artifact called the Stone of Atilius. Eventually, we tortured a demon and they led us here.”

You were internally panicking. You knew that both your order and the vampires wanted the artifact, but for what purpose? And why the hell were demons involved in this? You didn’t do demons period.

Not wanting your silence to come off as suspicious, you spoke up.

“That is the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. I didn’t even know they consorted with each other.”

“We’ll figure this thing out. We always do,” Sam said confidently. “So, why are you here?”

“You know, kicking vamp ass as usual,” you answered somewhat distractedly. You were still bothered by the news.

“Well, we could use some extra help on the case. Since you’re an expert on vampires, you might be able to help us figure out what’s going on,” Sam proposed hopefully. It couldn’t be a coincidence that you guys bumped into each other again.

You licked your bottom lip as you took in Sam’s puppy eyes.

_‘Damn, he’s adorable, but I’m not sure about this.’_

“I mean, I don’t want to be in the way,” you answered.

Wanting to be the perfect wingman for his little brother, Dean tried to convince you as well.

“I’m pretty sure you won’t. Plus Sam needs more help on understanding vampires. He seems to have trouble in that area.”

Nailed it.

Sam glared at his brother, but you spoke.

“Um, alright then. I’ll help you guys out, but first, I gotta return another car that I “borrowed.””

Sam grinned as the three of you began to leave the attic.

You knew you were playing a dangerous game. You were putting your identity and your mission at risk, but you had to figure out what was happening and why the stone was significant.


	4. To the Bunker We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassss, chapter update. I have sketched out the next few chapters, so hopefully I can begin writing those soon. I just have to finish my last assignment for the semester and then I can breathe.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/moving_in_with_boys/set?id=161647172

It had been a hectic week, going nest to nest killing vampires. The three of you had also come across a few demons who were trading artifact information with them. It had bothered you how deeply involved both demons and vampires were in this situation. You started to realize that these artifacts were more dangerous than what your superiors were letting on.

After hunting had finished, you and the brothers traveled to a bunker where they were staying. According to Dean and Sam, the bunker had belonged to a group of scholars called the Men of Letters. Apparently, their grandfather Henry Winchester was a member, making them members as well.

The bunker was an intriguing place, almost as if it were a small library. There were several books on various lore, monsters, rituals, and other things. Your order had books similar to these, but it was mostly focused on vampires. Still, you could only imagine the amount of useful information that each book contained.

In addition to the library, there were several bedrooms, a kitchen, a dungeon, a firing range, a laboratory, a dated computer room, a war room, an infirmary, and a garage. The place was much larger than what you had imagined.

As Dean and Sam headed to their rooms to drop off their things, you decided to give Florian a call. You haven’t been able to contact him since you were tied up with hunts.

As the phone began to ring, you started to pace back and forth across the floor. You were growing more concerned about your situation and you wanted answers.

“I was wondering when you would call.”

“We have a situation, Flor,” you said seriously.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked sounding concerned.

“I’m alright. It’s about the Stone of Atilius.”

“I take it you’ve got it?”

You began to frown, but you replied.

“Yes, but why exactly does our order need it? It seems rather dangerous. Plus, when I touched it, my skin began to turn black. There’s also the issue of demons.”

Avoiding the question, Florian responded to the new information.

“Demons? What do they have to do with the artifact?”

“Apparently, when I went after Michael, I bumped into two hunters. They had tortured a demon and found out vampires were fulfilling contracts for them. In return, the demons were giving vampires the locations for the artifacts. I’m currently working with the hunters to get more information.”

There was a short pause on the other side before Florian spoke.

“I need to talk to the others. This is not a good sign. Plus, I don’t think you should be with those hunters.”

“Don’t worry about them, Flor. I haven’t told them that I have the stone. Plus, they seem pretty cool. Why not keep in contact with more hunters since our order already does.”

“Well, if they can help you find the other artifacts, then fine. I’ll also keep you updated if we find out more information.”

Not ready to let him off the hook, you shifted the conversation back to the artifacts.

“Alright then, but you still haven’t answered why we need these artifacts.”

Florian sighed, “When you get the second artifact, return back to the headquarters. I promise I’ll explain it to you. And please, don’t touch the artifacts. They’re harmful to our kind. I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”

You couldn’t help the soft smile that grew on your face. Florian’s concern for your well-being was always endearing.

“I’ll be careful, Flor. Take it easy, okay?”

“I will, darling. See you soon.”

As you were about to hang up, Sam walked back into the library area.

“Hey, did you want – oh, I’m sorry,” Sam said.

You simply smiled at him.

“It’s alright. I just finished talking.”

“Who was that?”

“Just another vampire hunter,” you replied. You didn’t want to go into much detail at the moment.

“Oh, okay. Anyway, Dean’s heading out to grab us lunch. Did you want anything?”

You shook your head, “Nah, I’m not hungry. I’ll eat later.”

Sam frowned, but said nothing. You never seemed to eat anything, at least not in front of them. He doubt it had anything to do with shyness because you certainly weren’t. As Sam mulled over the thought, Dean enter the room.

“I’m heading out now. I know Sam wants his usual rabbit food, but what do you want, Y/N?”

You chuckled when Sam gave Dean a look.

“I’m good, but thanks for asking.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, but didn’t skip a beat.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few then. You guys are on research duty.”

As you went to pick up your duffel bag off the table, Dean whispered to Sam before winking.

“Have fun.”

Sam rolled his eyes and watched as his brother left.

~~~~~~

After you had put your things away in one of the spare bedrooms, you and Sam sat around the table as you both tried to locate information on the artifacts. From what you could find, there were only three. The three of you were already aware of the Stone of Atilius, but you and Sam were able to find the names of the other two.

According to a book on demon lore, the second artifact was known as the Black Orb of Vinicius. As for the last one, it was called the Tattered Robes of Sabinus. Strangely, there were no mentions of these three artifacts in vampire lore.

Groaning in frustration, you closed the old book before you and leaned back into your chair.

“There’s little to no information about these artifacts, but seeing that they are only mentioned in demon lore, they must be artifacts created by demons and not vampires.”

“I’m stuck too,” Sam admitted. “There’s nothing popping up on the web. I can’t even find the artifacts’ origins.”

“Damn. We really need to find out why vampires want demonic items because nothing is adding up.”

As you pouted in your seat, Sam couldn’t help thinking that you looked adorable. He and his brother had been hunting for so long, he forgot what it was like having a crush on someone. Sure, he had been in several short and complicated relationships during his time as a hunter, but it never ended well. Still, he couldn’t help his attraction to you.

“Maybe, we should take a break. No point in stressing ourselves out,” Sam said.

You chuckled, “No amount of breaks is going to take away our stress. It’s in our job description.”

Sam started to grin, “Yeah, but we still have to try. We’ll end up crazy if we don’t take any.”

The room grew silent for a moment, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was rather nice having company for once. You were always hunting on your own ever since Florian felt you were strong enough to do so.

“So, you never told us how you got into hunting vampires,” Sam mentioned, breaking the silence.

Pulling your box braids out of your ponytail, you thought of what to tell him as you began playing with a braid. You didn’t want to lie to him, but you couldn’t exactly tell him the truth.

“Several years ago, I was attacked, but I was saved by a man named Florian. Eventually, I learned that he hunted vampires for a living. I decided that I wanted to help him as thanks for saving my life and he became my mentor. Since then, I’ve been taking out vamps.”

“I’m surprised. You don’t exactly strike me as the type to just start hunting. I would’ve thought you’d brushed off talks about vampires or other monsters,” Sam teased.

You smirked as you began to stand from your seat.

“That’s your first mistake, Sam. You don’t know my type. Plus, you shouldn’t be talking. You seem like the intellectual kind that you find at college.”

Sam laughed at your retort.

“Actually, I did go to college. Stanford University.”

“Well, it seems like I’m better at identifying _types_. Better get on my level, Winchester,” you answered with playful cockiness. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Don’t wait up.”

Sam replied jokingly, “I wouldn’t dream of starting research without you.”

You shook you head with amusement as you headed towards your room. Once you walked inside, you locked the door behind you. You looked inside your duffel bag and pulled out a blood bag. You scoffed with annoyance when you realized you had a few bags left.

_‘Time to call Danny. Gotta grab more blood.’_

As you pulled out your phone to call your blood dealer, you wondered how you and the brothers were going to find the second artifact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some flirting done between the reader and Sam. So happy.


	5. I Know What You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter peopleeee!
> 
> I forgot to put up the outfit when I first posted this. Here we go!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/meeting_cas/set?id=161821314

Luck was not on your group’s side because the three of you still had difficulty finding information on the artifacts. Instead, you suggested searching for vampires or demons who might have had any information about the location of the powerful items.

Needing to take a break, you decided to get some lunch for the three of you. You were low on blood, so it was the perfect excuse to get out and grab some. As you stood up from the table where you were reading, Sam stood up with you.

“I’ll come with you,” Sam said.

You wanted the tall Winchester to join you seeing that you enjoyed his company, but you knew that was impossible for now.

“Next time, Winchester. Just relax and take it easy. I’ll be back sooner than you know it.”

Sam pouted slightly, but obliged. He wanted to understand you better, but you were such an enigma.

“Just be careful out there, Y/N.”

You gave Sam a smile and winked.

“I got you, bro.”

Sam watched as you grabbed your jacket and headed towards the stairs of the bunker. Once you left, Dean spoke up.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that she never eats around us? I mean, what’s up with that?”

Sam shook his head. He did notice that as well, but figured it was nothing.

“Maybe she’s a shy eater or something.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“A shy eater, Sammy? Why would anyone be shy of eating? It’s a glorious thing to do.”

Sam chuckled at his brother’s reasoning.

“Oh, I know. You’re a classic example of not-so-shy-eating.”

“Damn straight,” Dean replied. “But, I think you’re just blind to things ‘cause you’re crushing on her.”

The youngest Winchester grew flustered at his brother’s teasing.

“I don’t have a crush on her,” Sam said defensively. The red in his cheek said otherwise.

“Yeah, and I’m Mary Poppins,” Dean replied.

All Sam could do was display his famous bitch face.

~~~~~~

Thirty minutes had passed by and you still weren’t back with the food. The Winchesters were also getting nowhere with their research.

“I say we pull out the big guns and call Cas,” Dean proposed.

“That sounds like a good idea. We can introduce him to Y/N when she gets back,” Sam answered.

Dean got up from his seat and stretched his arms before calling out to the angel.

“Hey, Cas. We need your help for something.”

The sound of wings were heard on the opposite side of the table. Both brothers turned around to greet the angel.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said. He turned towards the younger brother and nodded, “Sam.”

“Cas, have you heard anything about these three artifacts?” Sam asked as he showed the angel a book on demon lore.

Cas narrowed his eyes slightly, “I have heard of them. They’re demon-made and very powerful.” The angel turned to look at the brothers. “Why are you looking for these?”

“We were hunting some demons and found out they were working with vamps. The vamps were searching for the artifacts,” Dean answered. “We also bumped into a vampire hunter who’s currently helping us to locate them.”

As soon as Dean finished speaking, the door to the bunker opened. You made your way down the stairs as you held a large bag of food.

“Hey, guys! Sorry, I took so long. I had to-”

You stopped speaking when you noticed that the brothers were with a strange man. You narrowed your eyes slightly, knowing that something was seriously off with the stranger.

In return, the angel looked you over as a curious look came upon his face. You knew he had sensed that something was odd with you as well. You were somewhat surprised when he said nothing.

Sam and Dean, looked at the awkward exchange between the two of you before deciding to break the silence.

“Um, Cas. This is our friend, Y/N. This is the vampire hunter we were telling you about,” Sam spoke as he made his way over to you. “Y/N, this is a good friend of ours. We called him to help us search for some answers about the amulet.”

“And you should know that our friend here,” Dean started as he slapped his hand gently onto Cas’s shoulder, “Is an angel.”

Your (e/c) eyes widened at the Dean’s words.

 _‘Shit shit shit!’_ came your panicked thoughts. This was bad.

You swallowed thickly as you greeted the angel.

“It’s um, nice to meet you, Cas.”

“Likewise,” Cas answered.

Thinking of an excuse to leave the room, you walked passed the three men.

“I’ll be back in a few,” you said as you reached into the bag and placed the food on the table for the brothers. “I have to put my wallet and food away.”

You scurried from the room, leaving Sam and Dean confused.

“What the hell?” Dean asked. He swear you grew weirder the more time they spent with you.

Before Sam could suggest checking on her, Cas beat him to it.

“I’ll check on her,” Cas said and quickly disappeared from the room.

Sam could only wonder if you were alright and why Cas had you running scared.

You were almost near your room with your bags of blood when the distinct sounds of flapping wings stopped you in your tracks.

“I know what you are,” came the angel’s voice.

You sighed shakily and turned around to face the angel.

“I guess there’s no point in denying it then.”

“No,” Cas replied. “Have you never met an angel before? I wouldn’t expect a vampire of your species to react in this manner.”

“No, I haven’t. From what I’ve heard, our order hasn’t had much interaction with angels in the past century,” you answered truthfully. “Why is that?”

“It’s possible that your order has become self-sufficient and requires less interaction with us.”

“I see. Are you going to tell Dean and Sam about me?” you asked nervously. If Cas were to say anything about what you were, everything would be ruined.

“I will not, but I would like to know your intentions.”

You nodded, not willing to go against the angel.

“I don’t know if Sam and Dean have told you, but the vampires of Eve’s lineage are working with demons to find the artifacts. I was directed by my order to find them and bring them back for safe keeping, but I still don’t know much about them. I figured Sam and Dean could help me since they’re looking for it too. I just know that these artifacts are dangerous to our kind and possibly to humans,” you answered. You frowned at your next choice of words. “I plan to leave once I get them.”

“I see,” Cas replied, understanding the delicacy of the situation. “I take it that Sam and Dean don’t know about your mission either.”

“No, and I prefer to keep it that way. I have to protect my order.”

You didn’t want to leave the brothers, especially Sam since you were beginning to take a liking to him. You couldn’t even recall the day you had time for a relationship. You were always occupied with hunting other vampires and following your order’s commands. How were you ever going to find time for romance, especially considering the fact that you weren’t even human?

Before you and Cas could continue the conversation, you heard Sam’s voice.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Dean and I found something,” Sam said as he eyed the both of you carefully.

“I’ll be there. Let me put my stuff away,” you said. You needed to hide your blood so you wouldn’t arouse any suspicion from Sam.

As you walked towards your room, Cas walked over to the younger Winchester brother.

“What was that about?” Sam asked. He couldn’t help feeling a little jealous at Cas’s interest in you.

“It was nothing. I just reassured her that she doesn’t need to fear me,” Cas lied.

Sam wasn’t sure what to make of Cas’s response. Things have been a little too secretive around the bunker as of lately. Nonetheless, both males headed back to the library and decided to focus on the matter at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love how she hides her blood bags in the same bag with their food. I'm pretty sure she had them in separate plastic bag though. And what's with that interaction with Cas??? :D


	6. Nighttime Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a teeny bit shorter. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ^_~
> 
> \- I noticed that in the last chapter I regarded the vampires that they were fighting as being of Lilith's lineage. I corrected it to Eve's since that was the person who created the monsters.  
> \- You'll noticed that outfits will be switched around using the same clothing. I'd like to believe that the reader hasn't done much shopping. XD
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/say_night/set?id=163888621

In a matter of days, with some help from Cas, the Winchesters and you were able to locate a demon who had information on the Black Orb of Vinicius. The three of you were pleased to be getting somewhere with the case.

But there was one, _not_ so small problem. Sam and Dean wanted to hunt the demon.

At _night_.

There was no way that you could go hunting with them. Your species of vampire could not function at night, especially when the light of the moon was bright.

As night came around, Sam and Dean began packing their weapons and other items as they prepared to go hunting. You wanted to join them, but you were in no condition to leave the bunker.

You sighed heavily. You were supposed to be getting ready as well. Looking at your reflection in the bathroom mirror, you cringed at your appearance.

You looked absolutely exhausted. Dark circles lay under your dull (e/c) eyes, reminding you that you were death incarnate. Your healthy (s/c) skin was also affected, looking somewhat paler. It was impossible to hide your appearance. You had no choice but to come up with yet another lie and excuse yourself from the hunt.

Walking lethargically towards the front of bunker, you placed a hand against the wall to prevent yourself from falling. You wanted so badly to lie down and sleep.

When you entered the library area, you saw Dean and Sam talking with each other. You walked slowly towards the table where they were and spoke.

“Guys, I don’t think I can go,” you croaked tiredly.

Both brothers turned around and looked alarmed by your appearance. Before you could blink, Sam was by your side in an instance.

“Are you alright, Y/N?!” Sam asked worriedly. He had known you to grow tired around this time, but you never looked this exhausted. Instead, he thought you had looked sickly.

You shook your head at the younger Winchester, “Not really, but I just need to rest.” You decided to exaggerate how you felt to lower suspicion. “I think I ate something funny.”

“Or too little,” Dean added.

Before you could reply, you began feeling light-headed. Clutching the edge of the table, you tried to steady yourself.

“Dean, call Cas and let him go with you,” Sam said. “There’s no way she’s staying here alone in the bunker.”

“But Sam, I’ll be alright,” you complained. Regardless of how crappy you felt, you could not risk Sam finding out your identity. You also wanted him to focus on the case.

“No, Y/N. I’m staying,” Sam replied, not willing to back down.

As Dean began calling for Cas, Sam placed his belongings on the table. He then gently scooped you up in his arms and began carrying you.

Feeling too weak to protest, you leaned your head against his shoulder. You felt your eyelids grow heavy and stopped trying to fight your exhaustion.

Sam arrived at your room and placed you down on your bed. He took off your shoes and placed a blanket over your body. Before he could do anything else, Cas and Dean entered the room.

“What’s wrong with her?” Cas asked, playing dumb. He could not alarm any suspicion.

“She came into the library and she could barely stand. I have no idea what’s wrong, but she’s been acting weird around nighttime,” Dean spoke. “I don’t think she’s been eating.”

“I’ll stay with her,” Cas stated quickly.

Dean raised an eyebrow while Sam looked at him with confusion.

“I told Dean to take you with him,” Sam answered. Why was Cas so keen towards you?

“I can heal her. You and Dean do not have time to waste. I’ll watch her,” Cas replied.

Not in any mood to argue, Dean tapped his brother’s shoulder.

“You heard the angel. Let’s go.”

Begrudgingly, Sam left the room with Dean, not before giving Cas and you one last look.

Cas breathed a sigh of relief as he watched you sleep. Thank goodness they didn’t realize that you weren’t breathing.

~~~~~~

A couple minutes later, Sam and Dean found themselves driving along the darkened roads.

“This is getting weirder, Sammy. Y/N is always exhausted at night, she never eats around us, and she’s always going out,” Dean spoke, his voice laced with concern.

“I don’t want to jump to any conclusions, but do you think she’s taking drugs?” Sam questioned. You didn’t seem like the type of person to do that, especially with your line of work. He briefly thought back to your small discussion on types.

He really hoped that he was still wrong.

“I doubt it, but regardless of what it is, I don’t like it,” Dean responded. “I think we should follow her the next time she goes out.”

Sam frowned, he wanted to trust you. You seemed like a trustworthy person, but he agreed with his brother. They needed to get to the bottom of this.


	7. Caught!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this chapter guys because y'all are going to need it. >:D
> 
> Outifit: http://www.polyvore.com/caught/set?id=163750571

You shifted slightly in your bed as energy flowed throughout your lifeless body. You sat up slowly in your bed, slightly groggy from last night’s toll on your being. As your rubbed your eyes, a voice frightened you.

“I see you’re awake.”

On instinct, you hissed loudly at the source, baring your sharp double fangs. Your once dull (e/c) eyes were now a burning shade of gold and orange as small flames flicker from them.

Cas did not blink at your frightening demeanor. He only tilted his head in wonder of your strange appearance. Your eyes had reminded him of the early morning sun.

“It’s alright, Y/N. It’s just me.”

Your bright eyes widened and you covered your mouth with your hand. You were embarrassed that you had reacted in that manner.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry,” came your muffled voice. “I didn’t know that you were here.”

As your eyes and teeth returned to normal, Cas began to talk.

“Dean called for me and told me what had happened. Sam wanted to stay, but I insisted that I would watch over you while they went hunting.”

You nodded in understanding. You were relieved that Cas had saved your hide.

“Thank you. I’d be screwed if Sam had noticed I wasn’t breathing,” you said. “Did they come back yet?”

The angel watched as you got out bed and rolled your shoulders.

“They did some hours ago. They stopped by to check on you. Sam seemed especially worried.”

You smiled a little at Sam’s concern. He was growing on you certainly. As you walked over to your duffel bag to grab a bag of blood, you frowned when you noticed that you were low on blood again.

“Dammit, I need to make another run.”

Cas stood up and walked over to your side.

“How long do you think you’ll be able to keep up this charade?”

You eyebrows furrowed at his words. How long _were_ you going to do this?

“I have no idea, but I have to keep working with them. I need to get this job done.”

Cas nodded silently, “Call me if you ever get into trouble.”

“Thanks Cas, but you’ve already done enough for me.”

“And you and order have done enough for mankind as it is.”

The sound of wings was the last thing you heard from Cas as a small smile grew on your face. You really hoped that you were making a difference.

~~~~~~

After making a call to Danny and getting ready for the day, you headed towards the library to find Dean and Sam starting on research.

“Hey guys. How did the hunt go?”

Both brothers looked at you, noticing immediately that you were back to normal. Sam got up and pulled you into a short bear hug. You giggled, surprised at such forward behavior.

“Don’t crush her now, Sammy,” Dean chuckled.

Sam released you and gave you sheepish smile.

“You had us worried last night, Y/N,” Sam admitted. He wished he had stayed with you last night.

“I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to worry you, but Cas took care of me,” you said happily. “So tell me, how did things go last night? I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

Dean stood up, grabbing a piece of paper before heading over to you and Sam.

“So, the demon that we tortured last night gave us the location for the orb. Apparently, a demon named Agatha is supposed to be making a trade with some vampires for completing her contracts.”

You took the paper from Dean and saw a sketch of the orb that you were looking for. There was also an address written in scrawled handwriting that accompanied the picture. You assumed one of the brothers had did this.

“And get this,” Sam added. “The vampires are working for some older vampire by the name of Virgil.”

“Hopefully, they can lead us to the last artifact,” you grinned. “Let me grab you guys some breakfast as a reward for your work and as an apology for last night.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

“Hell yeah, bro. No doubt about it,” you said excitedly.

“Okay, you can borrow one of the cars that I fixed up in the garage.”

You gave the older Winchester a small nod and a playful wink at Sam before heading down to the garage. Once you were out of sight, Dean turned to Sam.

“Let’s follow her.”

~~~~~~

The Impala drove slowly down the neighborhood streets as Dean and Sam followed your car. As you pulled into the parking lot of a diner, they parked some distance away from the restaurant. You stepped out of your vehicle and walked towards the door of the diner.

“I hope she’s spending her time eating in there. That’ll explain why she takes so long.”

“I hope so too, Dean,” Sam responded. He hoped dearly that everything checked out with you.

Several minutes later, they saw you exiting the diner with a large bag of food. As you entered the vehicle, you placed the bag on the passenger seat. Once you started up the car and pulled out of the lot, Dean started his engine and continued to follow you.

As they continued to drive, they noticed that you had turned onto a street different from the normal route. Dean narrowed his eyes as Sam leaned towards the dashboard to get a closer look.

Finally, after a few minutes, you pulled up to an abandoned lot near a local bar. You got out of the car and look around, as if you were expecting someone.

Dean parked the Impala on the side of a nearby building. Not wanting to take any chances, the brothers got out the car with their guns drawn. Quietly, they hid themselves behind the building wall and observed what you were doing.

You were leaning against your car, occasionally typing something on your phone. Five minutes later, a blue car pulled into the spacious lot and parked next to your car. A man, around his thirties, stepped out of the blue car as you walked towards him. You greeted him with an affectionate hug and you both walked towards the back of his trunk. Luckily for the Winchesters, they could see the car from the side.  

“What the hell are they doing?” Dean asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Let’s find out,” Sam answered.

The mysterious man could be seen moving something around in his trunk as you watched him. Pulling out a medium-size blood bag, the brothers began to frown when he handed it to you.

“Why is he giving her blood?” Dean questioned.

“We know she uses a lot of Dead Man’s Blood during hunts. Maybe that’s how she gets her supply,” Sam reasoned.

That answer went straight out the window for both brothers the minute they saw you drinking the contents from the bag.

“Holy shit,” Dean whispered harshly. He could not believe what he was witnessing.

Sam didn’t know what to say, but now everything began to make sense. You could take out several vampires with ease, you were secretive and possibly Cas knew something, and you always acted strange at night.

You were definitely not human, but what were you?

You took out your wallet and began handing over some cash to the mysterious man. After he had tucked the money away, he started to place several bags of blood into some plastic bags and handed them over to you.

Having seen enough, both brothers came out from their hiding spot and briskly made their way over to the two of you.

“Y/N!” came Dean’s sharp voice.

You turned around swiftly, surprised to see Sam and Dean with their guns drawn.

“Sam…Dean? What are you both doing here?” you asked worriedly as you accidentally dropped the plastic bags onto the concrete. The man next to you was frozen in place with both hands in the air. You on the other hand tried to remain calm, even though bullets had no effect on you.

“My question is what the hell are you doing?” Dean replied angrily.

Your dealer looked at you and groaned, “Let me guess, you didn’t tell them.”

“Right now is not a good time, Danny,” you answered sarcastically.

“Jesus, Y/N,” Danny mumbled. “You’re going to get us killed.”

“We trusted you, Y/N,” Sam began. “I don’t know what you are, but we’re going to figure this out back the bunker.”

You expression softened. You didn’t want them to find out like this, but it wasn’t like you could just tell them that you were a vampire who obviously required blood.

“I promise you both I’ll explain everything when we get back, but do not hurt Danny. He’s a hunter like the both of you. He was only trying to help me,” you pleaded.

“We’ll let him go, but you better have a good ass reason for drinking blood,” Dean spoke sternly.

Sam waved his gun to the side, signaling for you to walk towards the building where the Impala was parked. As you and Sam walked away, Dean kept his gun pointed at Danny as he headed to the passenger’s side of your car. He pulled out the bag of food and began to walk away, still holding up his gun. Before he could move farther, Danny spoke up.

“Before you leave, take the blood bags. She’s a good person and a good vampire hunter, but she’s going to need those.”

Dean glared at the man, not liking the idea of supplying you with blood. Hesitantly, Dean picked up the plastic bags that you had dropped and backed away from Danny. Once Dean reached the Impala, he placed the bags on the passenger seat and started up the car. He didn’t even spare you glance as he began driving.

You sat uncomfortably in the back of the car with Sam as he kept his gun trained on you. You looked at him shamefully, causing him to look away and swallow thickly. You knew he was disappointed and you couldn’t help but feel terrible.

This was going to be a long ride.

 

 

Your fangs:

 

Your vampire eyes:


	8. Vampire Species 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has arrived my children. The reader is going to spill her juicy secret to the Winchesters, but what can it be??? I'm sure you already know some of it, but to what extent?!
> 
> I know, super dramatic. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/caught/set?id=163750571

You walked through the halls of the bunker as Sam escorted you to the dungeon. Dean had left momentarily to grab your duffel bag from your room. He wanted to see if you were hiding anything else from them.

Once you entered the room, Sam pointed you towards the table and chair where they usually interrogated their enemies. Nervously, you sat in the chair as Sam began to place the restraints over your wrists.

“Sam, please don’t do this,” you pleaded with the younger brother.

“Don’t, Y/N. Don’t make this any worse,” Sam replied with a heavy heart. He wanted to trust you, but he knew better. His past relationship with Ruby made him wary of trusting supernatural beings.

As you shook your head in frustration, Dean entered the room with your duffel bag. He dropped the bag on top of the table in front of you and zipped it open. Sam stood to the side as he watched his brother.

“We couldn’t figure out why you wouldn’t eat with us,” Dean began talking. “But it seems you’ve been drinking blood all this time.”

Dean pulled out empty blood bags and dropped them on the table. He also pulled out your machete and some vials that contained Dead Man’s Blood. He began to frown when he noticed a small wooden box at the bottom. Once he pulled it out, your eyes widened.

“If you open that, please don’t touch it. It harmed me when I did and I don’t know what it can do to you both.”

The brothers looked warily at you before looking at each other. Dean carefully opened the box and he began to scowl.

“Son of a bitch. Is this what I think it is?”

Sam walked over to his brother, surprise gracing his face as he looked at the necklace. The swirling black mass danced within the translucent gem, as if a mini demon was trapped inside.

“The Stone of Atilius,” Sam spoke. He looked at you with a frown, “So you had us searching for the artifacts, but you already had one. Why?”

You swallowed thickly before answering, “Because I was ordered to find them.”

Dean’s emerald eyes peered into yours.

“By who?” came Dean’s gruff voice.

You broke eye contact with the older Winchester. You wanted to tell them, but you also wanted to protect your order. What if the Winchesters tried to take them out?

A loud bang on the table made you jump as you looked towards the source of the noise. A colt lay menacingly on the table within the grip of Dean Winchester, but it didn’t frightened you compared to the idea of torture.

“If I were you, I’d better start talking,” Sam said seriously.

You closed your eyes tightly, hoping for some type of miracle to get you out of this situation.

_‘Miracle…oh my God!’_

Your eyes opened in sudden realization, “Cas…”

The Winchesters looked at you quizzically.

“Cas? You mean Cas ordered you to collect the artifacts?” Sam asked.

“No, I need Cas,” you replied desperately. “Cas! I need you please!”

You thought your dead heart stuttered in your chest when you heard the familiar sound of wings. Both Sam and Dean turned around to look at the angel.

“Sam! Dean! What are you doing to her?” Cas questioned the brothers.

“You know something about this?” Dean asked as he brought over the box and some empty blood bags.

“Yes I do,” Cas replied defensively. “And she is not your enemy. Let her go and she will explain.”

“What? We’re not doing that Cas,” Dean retorted. “We don’t even know what she is or what she is capable of.”

“I said let her go, Dean,” Cas repeated again.

Realizing that Cas wasn’t going to budge, Sam sighed and walked over to you. He removed the tight restraints from your wrists. As you rubbed them gently, you thanked Sam softly.

“Can you please explain to us what’s going on?” Sam asked, slightly relieved that you were still a possible ally.

“I will, but I prefer to talk in the library.”

~~~~~~

The four of you were in now sitting in the library as you mulled over what to say. There were so many things to discuss, but you weren’t quite sure where to begin.

“Well, spill it Y/N,” Dean spoke. He was tired of waiting. Sam and Cas on the other hand waited patiently for you to begin.

You nodded and began to talk.

“Well, I am a part of an ancient order that has been hunting vampires since their existence. We are called “Solibus Angelorum” or “Suns of the Angels.” And yes pun intended. We are a species of vampire that were created by the archangels Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel. Our sole purpose is to protect humanity against the vampires Eve created.”

The room was silent as the brothers tried to absorb the new information. The list of supernatural beings seemed to grow every single day.

“But if your order is protecting humans, why are you still drinking human blood? And why wasn’t Lucifer involved in your creation?” Sam asked gently.

You gave him a small smile, understanding his confusion.

“It’s against our order’s law to drink from the blood of humans. We only consume blood from animals. We have places across the world where animals are raised for this very purpose. In addition to that, we have suppliers. They are mostly vamps from our order or hunters that are aware of our existence,” you answered. “As for Lucifer, he had fallen before our creation.”

“So the guy who gave you the blood…” Dean started.

“Yes, that’s Danny. He’s the hunter who supplies my blood. Well, just in this area.”

You noticed that both Sam and Dean appeared more visually relaxed. You were feeling happy as well as more confident that the brothers were beginning to trust you again. You were definitely going to have to find a way to thank Cas.

“So, if some hunters know of your existence, why haven’t we heard about it?” Dean spoke.

You leaned back into your chair and crossed your arms.

“Most hunters have a tendency to kill and ask questions later. Unlike the both of you, they don’t really care to distinguish between two species of vampires because we’re all lumped together as “monsters.” Could you imagine what would happen to us if every hunter found out about our order?”

“Point taken,” Dean said with acceptance.

Seeing that he had been silent during your explanation, Cas decided to speak up.

“Maybe you should tell them how you differ from Eve’s vampires. It could be useful for them.”

“Oh yeah, can’t forget that,” you agreed. “Well, our species is more active during the day, especially since we derive our energy from the sun. During the night, we become weaker, which sucks major tits if you ask me. The moonlight burns our skin, but we can’t die from it.”

“So, you’re like a…reverse vampire?” Sam asked awkwardly as he tried to phrase the term correctly.

A small laugh left your lips, “Yeah, it’s quite the opposite of what you’re used to hunting.”

“Guess, I’m calling you Bella Swan from now,” Dean smirked mischievously.

“To hell with that,” you retorted jokingly. “But let me finish. As for physical differences, we do not have a second row of teeth. Instead our canines and lateral incisors extend into fangs. Our eyes glow goldish-orange…well more like they get caught on fire.”

You could help the grin growing on your face at Sam and Dean’s reaction.

“I’ll show you neat trick I can do with my eyes later,” you added before you heard Cas clearing his throat.

“I see that everything is in order. If you need help on your next hunt, let me know.”

Before Cas could leave, you called out. You left your seat and walked over to the angel. Without saying a word, you hugged him tightly. He stood there awkwardly, confused by your behavior.

“Thank you so much for help, Cas. I’m really grateful.”

The angel gave you small smile before hugging you back gently. As you pulled away, you couldn’t help but notice the look that Sam gave the both of you.

The flutter of wings pulled your attention away from the younger Winchester. You blinked at the empty spot where Cas was standing a few seconds ago.

Dean placed his boots on top of the table as he folded his hands behind his head. He and Sam still wanted to know what you knew about the three artifacts.

“Since we got that secret out of the way, would you like to tell us why you were ordered to collect the artifacts?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it seemed like Sam wasn't talking much in the chapter. I just feel like Dean is the type to be in charge of interrogations while Sam has a tendency to observe what is happening to gain insight on the bigger picture. I also hope that this chapter explained some of the things that is happening with our reader. 
> 
> Lastly, sorry if the Latin is inaccurate. I wish I knew someone who studied it.


	9. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know I have been slacking on my updates. Sometimes I just need a break. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/almost/set?id=166373638

Airing out all of your baggage the previous day had you feeling much lighter. At first, you were concerned about Sam and Dean’s intentions regarding the artifacts, but you were now certain that their goals aligned with yours. You could be more upfront with Sam and Dean and you didn’t have to worry about them killing you or hunting the rest of the Solibus Angelorum.

Dean had asked you why you were ordered to collect the demon-made artifacts. Honestly, you yourself had no idea why. Florian told you very little about the artifacts and he was simply following orders. You also felt stupid that you had not questioned your mission further, but you trusted Florian and the judgment of your superiors.

The next morning, you and the brothers prepared to head out to Nebraska. In a few days, the demon Agatha and some vampires would be there to exchange the orb.

After getting dressed and placing your braids into a large bun on top of your head, you walked into the library with your duffel bag. There, you found Dean and Sam packing their own belongings. As you placed your bag on the table, you whipped out your cell phone from your hoodie’s pocket and dialed Florian’s number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

“Hello, dear,” answered the vampire.

“‘Sup, Flor. I’m just giving you a call to let you know that we found the second artifact. We’re heading out soon.”

“Good. I’m happy that you were finally able to locate it.”

“Yup, but I also have something else to tell you,” you said nervously.

You heard a long sigh from the other side of the phone.  

“What did you do now, Y/N?”

“Well…they caught me drinking blood.”

“JESUS, Y/N! HAVEN’T I TRAINED YOU BETTER THAN THAT?!” yelled Florian. As he continued to lecture you loudly, you pulled the phone away from your ear and grinned awkwardly when the Winchesters gave you odd looks. When you felt it was safe to place the phone near your ear, you spoke.

“I’m sorry, Flor. I didn’t mean to get caught. I thought I was being discreet.”

“They’re hunters! You know nothing slips past them that easily. This is why I didn’t want you near them!”

“I know, but-”

“You could’ve been killed! If I had lost you, God knows what I would have done!”

You were quiet, saddened by the fact that you had worried him.

“Flor, I’m really sorry.”

Sighing yet again, Florian responded.

“I know, dear. You’re like my child and I could never forgive myself if something were to happen. I’m happy that they did not harm you.”

You smiled sadly, “I know, Flor.”

“How did you even get out of your mess?”

“An angel helped me. He’s a friend of the Winchesters. His name is Castiel,” you replied, smiling warmly at the thought of the angel.

Sam’s ears perked up at the sound of Cas’s name. He looked over at you and noticed the smile playing on your face. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat bothered, convinced that you were interested in the angel.

“What? You mean an actual angel?” asked Florian. He was shocked to hear that you had encountered one. “We haven’t had contact with them in so long.”

“I know, right? I guess I was really lucky.”

“Extremely lucky. Well, you better stay safe or else you’ll hear from me.”

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my best. Bye, Flor.”

Hanging up your phone, you let out a sigh of relief. You turned to face the table and began placing some weapons into your bag.

“Everything is good with your superior?” asked Sam.

“Yep. Got scolded, but I’m good,” you smirked.

Finished with packing his bags, Dean turned towards you and Sam.

“I’m heading down to the garage to put my stuff away. See you guys in a few.”

After Dean left, a comfortable silence fell between you and the taller brother. As you both finished packing your own things, Sam’s curiosity got the better of him.

“So…what’s going on between you and Cas?” He hoped that he wasn’t being too forward.

You gave him a puzzled look as your face started to feel warm. The question threw you completely off guard.

“N-nothing, we’re just friends. Why’d you wanna know?” you asked.

Sam grew flustered, feeling silly for asking.

“It’s nothing,” Sam answered as he tried to play off your question. You then decided to flip the tables as you turned to face him and began smirking.

“Well Sam, it seems like your _nothing_ is a whole lot of _something,_ and to be honest, I’m interested in that _something_.”

Sam turned in your direction, not expecting _that_ response in the slightest. It didn’t mean that he disapproved though. Instead, he was rather pleased by it. Your bright (e/c) eyes locked with his warm hazel eyes and if you were still alive, your heart would’ve skipped a beat.

Sam stepped closer and you felt a rush of excitement as you waited patiently to see what he would do next. He reached out for one of your hands and pulled you gently towards him. Light thumb caresses on the back of your hand caused your face to heat up as the two of you continued to stare at each other. Feelings that were once subtle between the both of you, were now apparent.

The younger Winchester lowered his eyes to your soft lips, wanting eagerly to feel them against his. You watched as he licked his lips, as if wanting to taste you. As he began to lean in to close the distance between the two of you, your eyes fluttered shut in anticipation of the kiss. Soft lips were close to meeting when an awkward cough frightened you and Sam.

Both you and Sam quickly broke apart and turned to see Dean standing at the other end of the room. Both you and Sam flushed with embarrassment.

“Come on, lovebirds. We need to go,” Dean chuckled.

As Dean left you both standing there uncomfortably, you quickly grabbed your duffel bag. Before deciding to leave the room, you walked back towards Sam and placed your free hand on his broad shoulder. You carefully tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his scruffy cheek. You then gave him a gentle smile and turned around to head towards the garage.

Sam watched as you walked out of the library, his heart swelling with happiness. He knew right there and then that he wanted you to be his.


	10. Dirty Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went ham and cheese on this chapter. It's a little lengthy!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/dirty_business/set?id=166360041

You and the boys drove for a few hours before you found yourselves in Valley, Nebraska. The town was quaint and quiet, having only a small population. After pulling into the lot of a small motel, the three of you stepped out of the Impala and went to rent a room.

After one uneventful day had passed, you and the Winchesters decided to check out the location where the exchange was supposed to happen. From what you had gathered, the trade-off would be happening at a barn. The three of you thought it would be best to be prepared for the encounter.

As the three of you headed out to the location in the Impala, you sat in the backseat, upset that you wouldn’t be able to help them retrieve the orb. The feeling of uselessness struck you, knowing that the deal was going to happen at night. As you fussed over your thoughts, you heard Sam’s voice.

“Hey, is everything alright back there?” Sam asked.

You looked up to see him staring at you. Dean quickly glanced at the rearview mirror before looking back at the road.

“Not really. I’m just frustrated that I can’t go with you guys. I’m totally useless.”

“That’s not true, Y/N. You’ve been helping us with this case,” Sam explained. “Without your help and Cas’s, we’d keep hitting dead ends.”

“I know, but I really want to get out there and fight. I know that demons and vampires can be pretty tough.”

“Don’t worry about us. You know we can handle anything that they throw at us,” Dean said as he tried to convince you.

“Still, I feel like I’m horrible at my job because of this problem,” you replied dejectedly.

“I promise you’re not. You can kick several vampires’ asses without breaking a sweat,” Sam grinned. You couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto your face.

Before you could say anything more, Dean interrupted the both of you.

“Guys, I think we have a problem.”

As you were nearing the barn, you could see two figures standing in front of the barn.

“Who are they? The exchange isn’t supposed to happen until two more days,” Sam asked suspiciously.

“Demons?” Dean questioned.

Thinking it was wise to keep moving, Dean kept driving the car. As the car passed by the mysterious figures, your sharp eyesight noticed a familiar tattoo on the exposed arm of one of the guards.

“Oh boy. I think we’re in some deep shit,” you gasped.

Sam frowned as he looked back at you.

“Why?”

“Those weren’t demons standing outside. Those were vampires from my order,” you panicked slightly.

“How did you know?” Dean questioned as he tried to remain calm.

“The guy had the same ink work as me.”

Once the car was at a reasonable distance, Dean pulled over to the side of the road and parked the vehicle.

“Why in God’s name would vampires from your order be there?” He wasn’t liking this one bit. He prayed that you weren’t involved somehow.

“I don’t know! But this is bad! I need to call Flor as soon as we figure this out because this situation is getting progressively worse.”

You didn’t want to admit it, but you were actually scared. You thought you and everyone in your order cared and fought for the safety of mankind. That was what you were all designed for. So why were vampires from your order at the exchange site?

“Alright, guys. Let’s try to stay calm. For all we know, they could’ve found Agatha and are just guarding the area,” Sam tried to reason.

“Okay. Let’s get our stuff then,” you replied nervously.

The three of you stepped out of the vehicle and retrieved your weapons from the trunk. Your group then decided to split up. Both Winchesters would slowly approach the vampires from behind on either side of the barn as you distracted the vampires. You figured because you were from the same order, they would be less suspicious of your intentions.

The three of you walked back up the road before splitting off. Sam and Dean headed towards the back of the barn as you carefully approached from the front. You just prayed that you distracted the vampires long enough before they noticed both brothers.

As you walked closer, the two vampires guarding the barn bared their double fangs and their eyes turned golden-orange as flames shot from the sides. You took in their appearances. They had looked somewhat pale and dark veins branched out from under their eyes. You held your head up high, refusing to be intimidated by them.

“I think you’re in the wrong area, hunter,” spoke one of the menacing vampires.

“Oh, trust me. I’m in the right spot,” you countered cockily.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” asked the other vampire. He looked ready to rip your head off.

“I was sent by Virgil to make sure you wouldn’t mess up this deal. He’s already pissed that the Stone of Atilius was stolen,” you lied.

The vampires faltered slightly, not sure whether to trust you. Regardless, they stayed on guard.

“If what you are saying is the truth, you won’t mind if I call to confirm that,” spoke the first vampire.

“Not gonna happen,” came Dean’s voice.

Before the vampires could turn around to see who spoke, both of their heads rolled off their shoulders when Sam and Dean swung their machetes.

You nodded at the two brothers, signaling them to head towards the barn. The three of you made your way quietly towards the door of the barn, noticing that it was slightly cracked open. Standing on either side of the door, the three of you peeked through the crack. All of you were able to spot four people inside the spacious barn. A middle age woman who you assumed to be Agatha, stood before three other men. You spotted another tattoo on the back of one’s man neck, causing you to narrow your eyes in anger.

“Ah, hello again my friends. I’m happy to hear that you’ve fulfilled my contracts,” Agatha spoke.

“We’ve enjoyed it. It was also nice to get some free meals out of it. It’s a shame that we’ve been led to believe for so long that animal blood was good enough for us,” smirked the vampire with the neck tattoo. You wanted nothing more than to snap his neck.

“Well, I am glad that your master has been guiding you on the right path. As a reward for your work, I will now hand over the Black Orb of Vinicius.”

A scarlet colored mist formed in Agatha’s hands as an orb, the color of onyx, appeared. The orb floated ominously as a violet aura surrounded it.

“Now, I do hope you have something to carry it in. I heard your species of vampire can’t touch it unless you know how it works,” mentioned the demon casually.

The vampire with the neck tattoo waved his hand lazily at one of the vampires who held a small cloth sack. As the vampire went to obtain the orb, he stopped in his tracks. Sniffing the air, he dropped the sack and began growling as he looked towards the door of the barn. You turned around to look at the headless bodies, realizing that the vampire had caught the scent of the blood.

Wasting no time, you and Dean kicked opened the doors and the three of you stormed into the barn with machetes ready.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise. One of your kind is working with a pair of hunters,” smirked an amused Agatha.

“You’re one to talk seeing that you have vampires doing your dirty work,” Sam retorted sarcastically.

The vampire with the neck tattoo took a step towards you. You noticed that he and the other vampires looked sickly.

“I assume you’re the vamp that took the necklace,” he snarled.

You gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Guilty!”

Not wanting to converse anymore, the three vampires charged towards the three of you with fangs bared. The three of you reacted swiftly, making quick work of the wicked vampires.

After defeating them, the demon spoke.

“I expected no less from the famous Winchesters, but it was even more entertaining to watch a vampire kill others from her own order. That is cold-hearted.”

“They were no longer a part of the order once they choose to go against our values.”

“Regardless, I do thank you for getting rid of them. In addition to having my contracts fulfilled without breaking a sweat, I get to hold on Vinicius’s Orb a little longer,” gloated Agatha. “You know what? Since I’m feeling so lucky today, I think I deserve a little more for myself.”

“Sorry to break it to you, sister, but your luck has run out. You won’t be getting anything more,” Dean replied.

Agatha’s shrill laughter echoed throughout the empty barn.

“You make it sound as if I didn’t have a choice. When I want something, I _take_ it,” Agatha snarled as her eyes turned red. “And what I want, is _her_.”

A shocked look washed over your face. Sam and Dean also looked concerned, realizing what Agatha wanted. You quickly recovered from your surprise and growled.

“What the hell do you mean that?!”

“She wants to possess you, Y/N,” Sam replied angrily. He was not going to let that happen.

“This body is rather unappealing for my taste. I just needed to borrow a body for this silly deal. But _you,_ you’re absolutely beautiful and my type. Plus, you’re a vampire. Imagine all the _sinful_ things I can do with that body.”

Having heard enough, Dean and Sam dropped their machetes and reached behind them. Dean pulled out Ruby’s Knife as Sam pulled out an angel blade. Suddenly, before the three of you could get near Agatha, the orb released a violet wave blast, throwing you all through the air. Once landing on the ground, Sam and Dean struggled to get up. You, on the other hand, gasped out in agony as black spots covered your skin.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled when he noticed that you were impaired temporarily. Sam began to run over to you.

As the black spots started to fade from your skin, Agatha took the opportunity to leave her current vessel. A red smoke shot from the unknown woman’s mouth, causing the body to collapse with the orb. The red smoke quickly made its way over to you and into your mouth, causing Sam to freeze in his tracks. As Dean jogged over to Sam, they watched in horror as you stood up slowly.

A wicked grin crawled onto your face as four pearly white fangs peered from behind your lips. Your eyes were no longer (e/c), but a terrifying shade of red.

“Sorry, I’m in control now, but don’t worry. Your pretty lil’ vamp is still here and she’s quite the screamer,” Agatha said.

“Let her go, dammit!” Sam yelled. He was beyond furious that he had let this happen to you.

“Oh Sammy,” purred Agatha. “Did you know that your lil’ vamp has the hots for you? It seems you do too, so go ahead. Kill her,” mocked the demon as she dragged your hands along your body for emphasis. “Oh, wait. She’s already dead.”

Once she finished speaking, she started to charge towards the Winchesters as a loud screech emitted from your throat. The brothers steeled themselves, preparing for a long and arduous fight against your vessel.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cas appeared in front of Agatha. He swiftly lunged towards her and grabbed your arm. He quickly positioned himself behind your vessel, grabbing your other arm and holding them behind your back.

As Agatha thrashed and screamed with your body, Cas held your arms tighter. His glowing blue eyes peered at both brothers.

“Sam, exorcise her!”

“How did you-” asked a confused Dean.

“Not now, Dean! Sam, do it!” Cas yelled.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii…” Sam quoted as Agatha screamed even louder in pain. Once he had finished, the red smoke flew from your body and headed back towards its previous vessel. Cas released you from his grip, causing you to fall forward. Luckily, Sam caught you before you hit the ground.

As Cas walked towards Agatha’s vessel, she sat up and opened her eyes. Her eyes were red with rage.

“I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO-”

Agatha did not get to finish her sentence because Cas shoved his angel blade through her chest, causing her body to glow red from the inside. As the angel picked up the dark orb and the sack that were dropped and headed back towards the three of you, you began to open your eyes.

“Are you alright?” asked a worried Dean.

“I think so,” you replied with a shaky voice. You gripped tightly onto the sleeves of Sam’s jacket as you trembled. Sam gathered you into his arms and engulfed you into a warm hug. He rubbed your back as he tried to soothe your nerves.

“I’m so sorry that I let that happen to you, Y/N,” Sam said sadly.

“It wasn’t your fault, Sam,” you answered as you tried to reassure him. “I should’ve got a tat before we came here.”

As Cas approached your group, he held out the orb. You felt nauseated and began to have a minor headache from being near the object. Sam took notice of your reaction and stepped back a little further, bringing you along with him.

“I suggest you do not touch this.”

“How the hell did you find us?” Dean questioned as he picked up the machetes.

“Y/N. She sounded distressed,” Cas responded calmly.

“You were able to hear her even though she was possessed?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“I think it has something to do with the fact that we were created by angels,” you added.

“Whatever it was, I’m just happy that you came. Agatha was a bitch,” Dean huffed.

After placing the orb into the sack, the four of you left the barn as you all figured out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Agatha and her innuendos. Smh. 
> 
> Anddd if you're from Valley, Nebraska and I got things wrong, I'm sorry. :(


	11. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I pray that everyone is having a great night. Here's the next chapter. This chapter didn't really call for an outfit, so yeahhhh.

The dim light from the motel sign seeped between the shades in the dark motel room. The three of you slept, Dean and you on two separate motel beds as Sam rested on the couch. Both men slept soundly, clearly exhausted after another long night of research. As for you, you tossed and turned in your bed as the images in your dream plagued your sleep.

_You couldn’t control your hands as they wrapped themselves tightly around Dean’s neck. Your red eyes peered into the wide eyes of Dean as he clawed desperately at your hands. A wicked laughed left your lips before a familiar voice left them._

_“I told you, Dean. I always get what I want. Now watch as I use Y/N to kill you,” Agatha said conceitedly._

_You tried to release your hands from around Dean’s neck, but your body would not obey you. You screamed in your head for your body to stop, watching as the life slowly faded from Dean’s bright green orbs. His eyes began to slowly roll back into his head as his arms stopped their merciless clawing. You felt a grin making its way to your face as you dropped his body to the ground._

_‘No, no, no!! Deannnn!!!’ you cried out in your head as you looked at your friend’s lifeless body. As you wailed loudly in your head, you heard the sound of someone yelling._

_“How could you, Y/N?! We trusted you!” Sam shouted, sobs wracking his body._

_“Sam, it was Agatha! You have to believe me!” you spoke out loud as Agatha gave you control over your body. How could you have let her kill Dean?_

_“Liar! I hate you!” shouted the younger brother as he ran over to Dean’s lifeless body. Sam collapsed to the ground and pulled Dean towards him. He began to cradle his dead brother in his arms. “I’ll kill you! You and your entire order!”_

_You sobbed as you fell to your knees, anguish weighing heavy in your heart. As you kneeled there on the ground, the grating voice of Agatha echoed in your mind._

_‘Turn Sam, Y/N! Turn him now! Kill him!’_

_Once again, you lost control of your body as Agatha willed it to move. You tried to fight against her control, failing each time. You quickly made your way over to Sam, pushing him to the ground as you shoved his brother’s corpse off him. Sam attempted to get back up and punch you, but you quickly grabbed both of his arms and pinned them above his head. He thrashed violently beneath you, shouting all types of hurtful words at you. You bared your fangs and quickly sunk them into his neck as he shouted in pain._

_‘Stop it, Agatha! STOP!’ you yelled at the demon as you gorged yourself uncontrollably on Sam’s blood._

_You no longer heard Sam yelling as you pulled away from his neck. You lifted your wrist to your mouth, puncturing the skin with your double fangs. You grabbed Sam’s chin harshly, prying open his mouth and placing your wrist above it. You felt yourself smirk evilly as you watched the crimson liquid pour into his mouth. Agatha then spoke immediately after you had finished giving Sam your blood._

_‘My job here is done. Have fun.’_

_You no longer heard her voice as she relinquished her control over your body. You balled up your fists in a fit of rage, knowing that you had allowed Agatha to kill both Sam and Dean. You reached out shakily to touch Sam’s face, but was stopped when a hand grabbed your wrist. Sitting up swiftly, a pale Sam had his face inches away from yours. Fiery eyes stared back at you as black veins branched out under the skin beneath his eyes. A double-fanged grin made its way onto Sam’s lips as he slowly entwined his other hand into your braids. He then gripped them tightly as he pulled your head back, exposing your neck to him._

_“Die.”_

_A sharp pain spread throughout your body as you felt fangs plunge into the side of your neck._

“Y/N, wake up! You’re dreaming!” came Sam’s worried voice. You had been crying out loudly, waking both him and Dean from their slumber. Dean stood up and turned on the lights, watching as Sam gently shook you.

You sat up swiftly, gasping loudly in fright. Sam and Dean stumbled back slightly, alarmed by how quickly you moved. You blinked several times, somewhat disorientated from your nightmare. Your entire body shook as you clutched the bedsheets nervously in your hands.

A small whimper left your lips as you began to cry. Blood started to leak from your eyes as you wrapped your arms around your torso.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Sam asked, concern written all over his face. For a brief moment, you reminded him of the actress in the movie Carrie.

Paralyzed with fear and unable to speak, you shook your head. Sam made his way over to your bed and gathered you gently into his arms. You buried your face into his shirt, completely forgetting that you cried blood. You just needed him to comfort you. Thankfully, Sam was not repulsed by the blood. Being a hunter ensured him that his clothing would be covered in blood on numerous occasions.  

Dean winced, knowing that his brother’s shirt was going to be stained with red.

“Let me get a wet towel,” Dean said as headed into the bathroom.

Sam rubbed your back, whispering comforting words as you tried to relax yourself. Dean returned back to the room and stood near your bed as he handed Sam a wet towel. Lifting your chin carefully, Sam began to wipe the blood off your face as you sniffled quietly.

Once he finished cleaning your face as best as he could, he placed the towel on the nightstand and waited for you to speak. Dean sat on the bed next to the both of you as he also waited patiently.

“I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean to wake you both up,” you spoke, sounding stressed.

“It’s alright, Y/N. What happened to you?” Sam asked. You had him worried. He had never seen you look so frightened.

“It was a nightmare. I-I dreamt that Agatha possessed me,” you replied. “She…she made me…” you began to trail off.

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t real, Y/N. Cas killed her,” Dean said as he tried to reassure you.

“I know, but the dream was so vivid. It was like I had no control over my body and I ended up hurting the both you. I tried so hard to stop, but…”

“Don’t worry about. We’re here and I promise nothing is going to happen to us. We trust you,” Sam said as he gave you a warm smile. You couldn’t help but smile at the two brothers.

“You guys are awesome, you know that?”

“Of course we do,” Dean chuckled. “We’re the best.”

A yawn left your mouth as the familiar waves of fatigue washed over your body. Dean took that as his cue to go back to sleep.

“Well, I think we better get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow,” Dean mentioned. Both you and Sam nodded in agreement. Dean got up and walked back over to his bed before collapsing unceremoniously onto it.

Hesitantly, Sam unwrapped his arms from around you and stood up as you stared at the blood stains on his shirt.

“I’m sorry for messing up your shirt,” you said sheepishly. “If you want me to, I’ll wash it for you sometime tomorrow if we stop somewhere.”

Sam shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize for anything, Y/N. You also don’t need to do that for me. Hunters always get their clothing stained with something anyway.”

You both laughed softly, mindful of Dean who was busy snoring.

“I guess I should try to sleep. I’m surprised that I’m even functioning right now,” you admitted as you gave Sam a tired smile.

Sam bent down slightly, holding the side of your face gently as he placed a light kiss on your forehead. You placed your hand on top of his, closing your eyes at the sensation of his soft lips.

Sam pulled away and straightened up, letting go of your face as you dropped your hand from his.

“Sleep well, Y/N. If you ever need anything, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

As Sam headed towards the bathroom to get clean, you got comfortable and lowered yourself back onto the bed. Your eyelids slowly closed and soon enough, you fell into a deep slumber with dreams filled of a certain Winchester.


	12. The Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/order/set?id=169049741

The next morning, you awoke feeling much better compared to the night before. You and the Winchesters performed your morning routines before packing up and heading out on the road. Earlier yesterday, you gave Florian a call, telling him that you and the Winchesters were successful in retrieving the Black Orb. You then told him how you discovered that vampires from your order were in cahoots with demons. Florian, who was greatly disturbed by the news, asked for you and the brothers to return to the headquarters.

Sometime during the ride, the three of you stopped by a tattoo parlor. Not wanting to take any more risks, the three of you thought it was necessary for you to get an anti-possession tattoo. Your recent ordeal with Agatha left you a bit paranoid, so you were happy to get tatted. You were also pleased to have another tattoo in addition to the one on your wrist.

It took you and the boys about two days to reach Boston, Massachusetts seeing that you had made some stops along the way. During one of these stops, you picked up Cas. With the angel’s aid, hunting vampires and demons would be significantly easier.

After driving around the city, the Impala pulled up to a local bar. The four of you exited the car and headed into the establishment. The lights were dimmed in the bar as a flat screen T.V. buzzed with the sounds of a football game. Some of the locals were busy enjoying their drinks as the bartender cleaned the top of the counter.

“Hey, Maurice. I’m back!” you grinned as you made your way over to the bartender. The boys followed close behind.

“Hey, li’l lady! Glad to see you’re back in one piece,” Maurice smiled as he reached over the counter to give you a small hug. “I hope you didn’t have too much of a hard time out there.”

“Yeah, nothing too bad. I had some help,” you answered. “Let me introduce you to my friends.”

After the boys and Maurice introduced themselves, Maurice spoke.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you already know, but Flor is expecting you.”

“Yeah, we’re going to go see him now. Catch up with you later, dude.”

Maurice gave you a quick nod and went back to serving the patrons. You led the Winchesters and Cas to an office that was occupied by two men, one who was sitting at a desk while the other lounged on a leather couch. You greeted them quickly and headed towards a large bookcase.

The two men watched your friends carefully, especially Cas. They could sense something about him, but they weren’t quite sure what it was. Nonetheless, the man at the desk slipped his hand under the table, pressing a button. The bookcase in front of you moved backwards slowly before sliding left into a large slot. At the end of the secret passage was an elevator. The boys looked at each other, amazed by what just happened.

“That has to be the most cliché, but awesome thing ever,” Dean commented. He felt like a secret government spy in a movie.

“And because it’s cliché, people will overlook the idea of a bookcase hiding something,” you replied wittedly.

The four of you walked down the passage and entered the spacious elevator. You pressed a number and the doors closed as the elevator began to descend. As you all waited to reach the desired floor, Sam began to talk.

“So, was everyone in there vampires?” Sam asked.

You shook your head, “Not everyone. The people in the bar are just locals. Maurice is a human as well,” you answered as you played with your braids. “We saved his family a couple years back from some vampires who had kidnapped them. After we helped them, Maurice was so grateful that he decided to help us by working in the bar. Therefore, he could help us stay undercover and alert us if anyone suspicious comes in.”

“And the two guys in the office?” Dean questioned. He wasn’t too keen on how they watched them, especially after what happened at the barn.

“They’re vamps. We always have vamps guarding the office. Sometimes out in the bar depending on our situation,” you replied.

“I think this would be the best time to have some out there then,” Cas added.

“Definitely,” you agreed.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop. Once the doors opened, the boys’ eyes widened in bewilderment at the sight before them. You couldn’t help the proud grin that appeared on your face.

The bright, spacious facility was filled with people and chatter as they busied themselves with their tasks. People were walking around with piles of paperwork and documents as others typed away on their computers. An assortment of weapons sat on tables as people worked on them and phones rang as workers answered calls.

Sam, Dean, and Cas followed you closely as you led them through the room. The boys looked around the place, watching as guards stood at their posts and vampire hunters, both human and vampire, headed out with their equipment. You walked towards a glass door that was guarded by two vampires.

“Stop. You need level four clearance to enter the room.”

You pouted and looked at the two males, “Mark and Thomas, why must you do this to me? I gotta look around in my bag now.”

“You know the drill, Y/N. We’d let you pass, but you know-” Mark began.

“Yeah, protocols and stuff,” you answered as you rolled your eyes playfully. You shifted through your duffel bag and once you found your facility ID, you showed it to them. The guards gave you a quick nod and allowed you and the boys to pass. As you all walked through the hallways of the new area, Cas spoke.

“I figured that your order had become more self-sufficient over the past century, but to see it operating at this magnitude…”

“Yup, this is home, but this isn’t the only facility. There are many across the country as well as across the world. It’s necessary seeing that vampires from Eve’s lineage are making a comeback,” you explained. “These facilities are also where we process and produce animal blood for mass consumption. This is why we can easily find blood dealers all over the place.”

“But how are you able to keep the facilities running during the night? Isn’t it impossible for you guys?” Sam asked curiously. Did everything shut down at night and everyone head to sleep?

“Actually, thanks to a little a magic, we can function at night,” you said.

“So wait, we have vamps that are active during the day and use magic?” Dean questioned skeptically.

“We don’t use magic, we had a little help from some…well uh, witches,” you said awkwardly.

Cas frowned, “Witches?”

“Just a few benevolent witches that we’ve met over the years. Some on hunts, others we reached out to,” you tried to elaborate. “We needed a way to operate at night at our headquarters, so through some negotiations, we were able to have the witches create a source of energy. This energy harbored light from the sun. They were then able to place this energy in the simplest of items: the lightbulb.”

“That explains why the facility is so bright,” Sam concluded.

“So, they’re like magical solar panels?” Dean asked.

“Pretty much,” you giggled at his phrasing.

“This just keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Dean sighed.

“Shame on you, Dean Winchester. You should already be used to weird,” you scolded jokingly.

Reaching your destination, the four of you stood in front of two, finely crafted oak doors. You grabbed the knobs and twisted them, opening the doors to reveal a lavish office. In the middle of the room stood a tall male with long, golden hair that cascaded over his broad shoulders. At the sound of the door opening, he turned around and a warm smile formed on his face the minute his light blue eyes landed on you.

“I see you’ve return, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me Men in Black vibes. Initially, I thought of making the location like somewhere in an ancient cave, something like in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood or was it Revelations??? Anyway, I was like forget that bruh, let's do something more modern so that's how I ended up making the headquarters.


	13. Meet Your Maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty good, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I had the urge to give Flor a face actor, so I choose Ederson Marquezini (courtesy of my best friend). I'll have a picture with him in the outfit link, but y'all can google him if y'all want to.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/well_damn/set?id=166630417

You smiled brightly as you walked towards the blond man. Wrapping your arms around his torso, you brought him into a warm hug. He returned your embrace, grinning as he placed a quick kiss on top of your forehead. Sam frowned, wondering who the young man was to you. If Sam hadn’t known you, he would’ve mistaken the guy as your boyfriend.

“I’ve missed you, Y/N,” spoke the handsome man.

“I missed you too!” you smiled happily. “Has everything been well?”

“The usual. Paperwork and making sure the newbies don’t get themselves killed,” he responded, rolling his eyes. You chuckled at his exasperation.

“Let me introduce you to the hunters and the angel I’ve been working with,” you said releasing the blond male. The two of you walked towards the three men.

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester,” you began as you pointed to each male. “And this is Castiel.”

The blond man extended his hand, greeting them each with a handshake.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all. My progeny has told me all about you. I am Florian, Y/N’s maker as well as the one who runs this facility.”

Dean gave the man a nod, “It’s nice to meet you as well. It’s a pretty neat place you’ve been running.”

“We try our best to keep it functioning.”

“Well, since we’ve gotten introductions out of the way, we will like to present the two artifacts that we’ve tracked down,” you mentioned.

“Ah, I can always count on you to cut straight to business, my dear,” Florian smirked.

“You know what, I’m not sure if you’re being sarcastic, so I’m just going to ignore that,” you pout as everyone chuckled.

Sam looked in his bag and pulled out the box that contained Atilius’s Stone while Cas retrieved the Black Orb from the cloth sack that he carried. Sam opened the box as Cas held the onyx orb in his hand. You moved away from the artifacts, feeling queasy from being near them. You were surprised when Florian didn’t show any reaction.

“Flor, how the hell are you not feeling nauseated from those things?” you questioned as you went to cover your mouth. You knew that the artifacts had adverse effects on your species.

“It’s because of my age. You deal with things a lot better as you get older,” Florian explained.

“Oh, so in other words, I have to reach granny status like you,” you quipped. The brothers tried to hide their smiles, wanting to concentrate on the matter at hand. Cas simply lifted an eyebrow at your remark.

“Listen here, smartass. I’m not that old. I’ve only been around since the Roman Empire,” Florian retorted as he observed the artifacts.

“That’s hella old though.”

“You’re 138, Y/N.”

“So? I’m still like a fetus compared to you.”

“Okay, guys,” Dean said as he tried his best to remain serious. “What do we do with these things?”

“We need to store them away in the vault so that they won’t fall into the wrong hands,” Florian said as he turned his blue eyes towards Dean.

Dean nodded, slightly hesitant about leaving the artifacts in unfamiliar hands. Still, he trusted that your colleagues knew what they were doing. Sam and Cas put away the artifacts in their bags.

“Sam, Dean, and Cas. Thank you for helping Y/N to find the artifacts. I am very grateful,” the blond vampire mentioned.

“It’s no problem,” Sam answered respectfully. His hazel eyes shifted to you and your face began to feel warm as a coy smile appeared on your face. Florian watched the small interaction between the two of you and felt elated for you. You deserved to meet someone nice for once.

“Before we begin discussions about the artifacts, I think you guys deserve a moment to settle in,” Florian said. “Y/N will show you to the guest rooms where you’ll be staying. We’ll meet at the vault in 2 hours.”

You, Cas, and the brothers were about to leave when Florian called out to the angel.

“Uh, Castiel. Could I have a moment with you?”

Cas frowned and looked in your direction. You gave him an encouraging smile.

“It’s nothing to worry about.”

The angel gave you a small smile and headed back towards Florian. As you left the room to escort the brothers to another area, Dean began to speak.

“What was that about?” questioned the older Winchester. 

“He’s probably going to nerd out over Cas. Ever since I’ve mentioned him to Flor, he’s been asking about him,” you assumed. “That could actually be good for the order. We could have the chance to connect back to our roots.”

“Makes sense,” Sam responded. “Better to have more allies.”

The three of you finally reached the rooms where they would be staying.

“Okay, so you guys have your own rooms complete with bathrooms. You also have a mini-fridge stacked with food. If you guys want something else to eat, we have a kitchen down the hall to the right,” you explained. “Also, you are free to wander around in this area. This area has a gym, gun range, a lounge, a library, among several other rooms.”

“You guys have a lot of stuff here,” Dean said, admiring the place.

“We gotta keep both humans and vampires happy. We spend a lot of time down here,” you smiled. “I’ll leave you guys for a bit. I’ll come back when it’s time to meet up with Flor.”

“Alright, see you soon,” Sam said.

~~~~~~

After getting yourself a drink of blood and having a hot shower, you found yourself in your room getting dressed. You placed some of your box braids into a bun on top of your head while the rest stayed down and spilled over your (s/c) shoulders. You smoothed out your dress and looked at yourself in the mirror.

“Damn, I missed wearing dresses,” you thought out loud.

You left your room and headed towards the area where Dean and Sam were staying at. You knocked on Dean’s door first, but received no answer. Figuring that he was checking out the place, you knocked on Sam’s door.

“Coming!” you heard Sam’s muffled voice. You waited patiently at the door before it was opened.

Sam’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his lungs as his hazel eyes landed on you. The floral pattern dress that you wore looked lovely against your (s/c) skin and brought out your (e/c) eyes. He also admired your hair, your braided bun reminding him of a crown as the rest poured over your shoulders. You looked down shyly as his intense stare made you feel self-conscious.

“Wow,” was the only word that left Sam’s mouth.

“I hope that’s a good wow,” you said jokingly, although you were a little worried about his response.

“It is. You looking stunning, Y/N,” Sam said as he gave you an adoring smile.

“Thank you,” you replied, happy that he liked your outfit. Before you could ask where Dean was, you heard his voice.

“I love this place. They have so much food,” Dean said as he came towards you both with a plate piled with food. “I’m in heaven.”

“You know we have to meet Flor, right?” you laughed as Dean pouted.

“Now? Dammit. Let me put this in my fridge then.”

After Dean put away his food and Sam retrieved the box holding the necklace, the three of you headed towards the vault where Cas and Florian were waiting. When the three of you arrived, Sam and Cas handed the artifacts over to Florian to be stored away. While he put away the objects, Dean noticed the vast collection of artifacts.

“How much stuff is in there?” Dean questioned as he frowned.

“Too much if you ask me, but they’re safer in there,” you answered. “They’ve done more than enough damage.”

Florian stepped out of the vault, pulling the heavy security door shut.

“That should do it. Before we get started, I need to introduce your friends to our superiors who control the Solibus Angelorum in this region. They are well informed about the artifacts.”

“Wait, they have information about the items? Why weren’t you and I told this?” you scoffed at the news.

“Well…they did tell me some information,” Florian said carefully, watching as you began scowling darkly. “That’s why I told you that I would explain until you got back. I was under orders not to tell you specific details.”

“Under orders? You could’ve put Y/N at risk,” Sam spoke angrily as he tried not to raise his voice. Dean and Cas frowned, not liking what they were hearing.

“You think I don’t know that? That my own progeny could’ve been hurt?” Florian bit back in retaliation.

“Regardless, Flor, keeping vital information from me could’ve saved us lot of trouble,” you said as you balled up your fists. “When we fought Agatha for the Black Orb, she used it to hurt us. Because of that, I was impaired because I was in so much pain and that’s not even the best part! She decided to fucking possess me! If it wasn’t for Cas, I’d probably would’ve been dead or I could’ve hurt Sam and Dean!”

After you had finished yelling at your maker, he looked away, anger still etched on his face. You hadn’t told him that you had been possessed when you had called him days before. From what he thought, you and the Winchesters had a smooth hunt.

“I think we should talk to your superiors about this,” Cas spoke, trying to break the awkward silence.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, Cas,” Sam agreed, still feeling livid.

As Sam, Cas, and Dean walked out, you gave your maker one last heated look before walking into the hallway. Growling in frustration, Florian’s eyes took on a golden hue before he slammed his fist into the nearby concrete wall. Leaving behind the fractured wall, he joined the rest of you in the hallway.


	14. The Three Artifacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty good. Have fun reading guys. 
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/well_damn/set?id=166630417

As your group followed behind your maker, your blood continued to boil. You understood that Florian was under orders, but you were so frustrated that he would allow you to go head first into danger. You were like his child and because of that, he should’ve been more concerned about your well-being. You felt your stomach drop as your mind briefly wondered if he had anything to do with the recent events surrounding the artifacts.

Feeling a slight nudge at your side, you looked to see Sam with a worried expression. Your frown softened as you looked away sadly, embarrassed that you couldn’t even get information from your own maker.

Your group came across another pair of oak doors, this time guarded by three vampires. Knowing who Florian was, the guards did not stop him and allowed him and the rest of your group into the spacious room.

Whispering among themselves near a decorated fireplace, stood three vampires. As your group approached them, the three of them broke apart and looked at the five of you. Once you all stopped in front of them, Florian and you bowed begrudgingly, seeing that you both were still upset. Sam and Dean followed suite, bowing awkwardly to the unknown vampires. Cas, on the other hand, did not.

The three vampires, distracted by Cas’s presence, unintentionally ignored the four of you. You all straightened up and watched them, confused by their behavior.

“My goodness! It’s an actual angel!” spoke the female vampire with wavy red hair. They quickly bowed towards Cas as he tilted his head.

“You are some of the vampires from the original creation,” Cas stated.

“We are, master. There are more of us residing at the other facilities. Regardless, we are honored by your presence,” said the male with dark skin.

“I see,” Cas said as he continued to watch the three vampires. “You may stand.”

Like your group before, the vampires stood up and continued to stare at the angel in awe. The brunette vampire turned to Florian with a pleased grin.

“Florian, my child. Please introduce us to Y/N’s friends.”

Florian nodded, “This is Patriarchs Velius and Chieng and Matriarch Imma. Velius is my maker.”

The boys nodded in acknowledgement as you huffed and crossed your arms. Florian gave you a warning look, but you ignored it. He bit back a remark and continued introductions.

“These fine gentlemen are Castiel and Sam and Dean Winchester,” Florian introduced.

“The Winchesters?” Chieng asked. “As in the Winchesters who started the Apocalypse?”

Everyone turned their heads towards the brothers, giving them questioning looks except for Cas.

“Yeah, that’s a long story. We’d like to forget that, thank you,” Dean said clenching his jaw. Sam didn’t look too happy as dreadful memories flickered back to the surface.

Getting annoyed with the small chitchat, you decided to question your superiors.

“Exactly why did you tell Flor to withhold information regarding the artifacts?” you asked sternly. You didn’t give a damn if you were disciplined later.

Imma hissed angrily at you, her eyes flickering gold as Florian called your name sharply.

“Such insolence! How dare you question our commands especially in the presence of an angel!” Imma yelled.

“Well, I just had to ask especially since said angel had to save our asses from a demon because you three couldn’t give me the information that we needed to protect ourselves!” you retorted, not willing to ignore your superiors’ carelessness. Sam and Dean watched your superiors carefully, daring them to challenge the truth in your words.

Imma was about to march over to you before Velius grabbed her shoulder to steady her. She snarled at him, but did not move.

“Florian, you have certainly raised a tenacious progeny, but we need that around here,” Velius smirked mischievously. Florian shook his head in annoyance of your behavior. He adored your stubbornness, but now wasn’t the time for such attitude.

You held your head up high, confident in your insubordination. You had two hunters, an angel, and hopefully your “supportive” maker would join your side.

“Child, you must understand that we hid this knowledge from you to protect the order. If any of Eve’s vampires were to capture you, they’d torture you until they got what they needed to use the artifacts against us,” Chieng explained calmly.

“Nonetheless, by keeping information from her, you all put her life in jeopardy,” Sam said as he defended you. “How can you expect to protect your order when you can’t even protect one person?”

“I agree, Sammy. Especially since vampires from this order have been conspiring with demons and some vamp by the name of Virgil,” Dean added harshly.

The three vampires froze in shock, unaware that they had traitors among them.

Velius looked towards Cas, “Is this true?”

“Yes, so I expect that the three of you will explain how these artifacts work,” Cas stated firmly.

Velius nodded, not wanting to displease the angel. He waved his hand, signaling everyone to follow him to the long dining table in the room. Although the ancient vampires did not eat food, they often entertained human guests and members in their living quarters. Once everyone sat around the long table, Velius began to talk.

“As you all already know, the three artifacts were crafted by demons. During the height of the Roman Empire, demons Atilius, Vinicius, and Sabinus created the artifacts as a way of taking over the empire. They planned to create their own hell on earth, using Rome as the center of their new world.”

“I recalled this somewhat. I believe this was the Demon Artifact War that I heard of during my station on earth. I had no idea that it had involved those items,” Cas spoke as he was hit with a revelation.

You frowned, already disliking where the story was headed. Velius nodded before he continued his storytelling.

“In order to reach their goals, they enlisted the help of Eve’s vampires. Since vampires could turn humans easily, they would be able to quickly populate their vampire army. At this time, the Solibus Angelorum were warring against Eve’s vampires since the beginning of their existence. So, naturally they wanted their revenge against us.”

It became Imma’s turn to talk, “When the Solibus Angelorum was aware of the conspiracy, we had warned the angels. This was possible since we had a strong connection with them during that period. With permission from God, the angels struck down the demons as our order fought valiantly against Eve’s vampires. Still, the battles were bloody and difficult because the three demons used the artifacts to strengthen the vampires who had pledged their allegiance to them.”

Chieng was next to continue, “When the war had ended and the angels returned to heaven, we continued to fight and destroy the other vampires as we battled over the artifacts. Eventually, the artifacts became lost to us all, until now.”

“Thanks to the work of this order, we were able to locate one of the artifacts. Florian, with our permission, chose you Y/N to seek out these artifacts,” Velius explained. “You have shown great promise over the decades, thus we entrusted you with this critical mission.”

You sat quietly in your seat, feeling guilty for not trusting the wisdom of your superiors. They, as well as Florian, believed so much in your abilities, that they had chosen you to complete the monumental task. You looked over to Florian, expecting him to still be crossed with you, but he gave you a small smile. A proud one.

“So, we ask you to please trust our guidance,” Imma said with a much cooler tone. “We know you are capable.”

Feeling reassured, you smiled at her softly. “I will, Matriarch. I won’t question your judgments again.”

“Shall we go over the artifacts now?” Florian asked, feeling glad that the tension was gone.

With collective nods and ‘yeses,’ Velius began to enlighten your group.

“The first artifact, the Stone of Atilius, enhances its user’s senses and physical strength while being worn. It can still strengthen the user at a distance when it is off, but the effect is weaker.”

“No wonder I had difficultly fighting Michael when I tried to recover it,” you realized as you leaned back in your seat.

“Well, it’s a good thing we were in that house,” Dean smirked. You smiled, listening as Velius continued.

“The Tattered Robe of Sabinus allows its user to alter their physical form, but not to the degree in which shapeshifters can,” Velius said calmly. “But the last artifact, the Black Orb of Vinicius, is the worst out of the three.”

“How so?” Sam asked, wondering what else it could do. “From what we saw, it only emitted blast waves.”

“The orb allows the user to absorb light energy and turn it into dark energy. This can happen vice versa. Most creatures have a steady balance of both, so the user has to determine how much they absorb of either energy or they can kill themselves. It can also be used to empower others with either energy,” Chieng elaborated.

“So the vampires from our order who were working with Agatha…” you began to speak.

“Appeared corrupted didn’t they?” Velius asked. You and the Winchesters gave the brunette vampire perplexed looks.

“Yeah…I thought it was from drinking human blood, but it makes sense now. How did you know that?” you titled your head as you frowned.

“Florian told me the information that you had given him after your fight with the demon,” Velius answered, giving you a gentle smile. “Younger vampires are likely to be corrupted much easily by the orb compared to older vampires.

“In some extraordinary cases, the orb is known to negate energy, sometimes causing the user or others to become human. We’ve only heard of two cases in which this happened,” Chieng finished.

The room was quiet as everyone contemplated on what these items were capable of. Cas’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

“Although dangerous, these items do not seem capable of bringing much destruction on Earth.”

“That’s because the artifacts are being operated separately,” Florian added.

Dean sighed exasperatedly, “You mean there’s more? Why am I even surprised?”

“Dean…” Sam said as he side-eyed his brother.

“We have never seen them used simultaneously, but according to lore, the user is transformed into a monstrous creature whose flesh is as dark and solid as obsidian and is capable of blotting out the very sun,” Imma grimaced at the thought. “You could imagine how devastating that would be for the order as well as mankind.”

“If that’s the case, we better find the last one and secure it,” you replied with determination. “I also suggest we tighten up security around the facility since we already had some of our own betray us.”

“A wise suggestion, Y/N,” Velius smirked as he looked between you and Florian. “I’m glad that my progeny has selected you for this task. It appears that my legacy has, and is still coming to fruition. I can see you becoming a great leader in this order someday, maybe even soon.”

Your face lit up as a sense of pride left you feeling ecstatic. You would continue to prove your worth to your superiors, especially with the support of the Winchesters, Cas, and Florian.


	15. Inhibitions Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long. Y'all gonna enjoy this one.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/inhibitions/set?id=169339850

As a reward for recovering two of the three artifacts, you were granted a day off by Florian and your superiors. You had decided to spend the day making up with Florian, seeing that things had been heated the previous day between the both of you. The two of you could never stay mad at each other for long. You both shared too much history to hold grudges.

Once you had finished hanging out with your maker, you decided to pack your bags with a new set of clothing and weapons. You, the Winchesters, and Cas were planning to hunt down your next target tomorrow. After yesterday’s discussion had finished, the four of you spent the night tracking down the last artifact. Thankfully, the search was successful.

After packing your things, you decided to look for the brothers and the angel since you had not seen them all day. A couple minutes later, you found Sam and Dean in the lounge room working on their weapons. You frowned when you didn’t see Cas.

“Hey, fellas. Where’s Cas?”

Sam’s face lit up when he heard your voice. He had been anxious to see you all day since he had been busy himself. Dragging his hazel eyes up and down your figure, he swallowed thickly. He always thought you were beautiful, but you had been killing him pleasantly with your dresses. You walked over towards the couch where Sam was sitting and settled yourself down next to him, unaware that he was trying to contain his joy.

Dean picked up a shiny bullet, observing the small piece of metal before answering your question.

“Yeah, about that. He had a small angel emergency and just disappeared.”

You sighed, knowing full well that Cas had other responsibilities.

“Did he say when he’ll be back?” you asked, hoping that he’d be back in time for the next hunt.

“Not really, but we’ll be fine if he doesn’t come back in time,” Sam said as he gave you a reassuring smile.

Feeling a little bored, you tried to get the brothers to hang out with you.

“Don’t you guys want to take a break? I’m pretty sure you’ve both been busy all day.”

“Sure, I could use one,” Sam said as he stood up to stretch. His plaid shirt rose slightly, giving you a small glimpse of a nice ‘v’ line. You quickly looked away, grateful that you didn’t need to breathe or else you would’ve needed an oxygen mask. You turned your attention to Dean who was still working on his gun.

“How about you, Dean?”

“Nah, you kids go ahead and have fun.”

“But you don’t wanna see the trick I promised to show you guys when we were back at the bunker?” you asked, trying to persuade the older Winchester.

Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow, curious as to what this trick was.

“Hmmm, maybe,” Dean said as he placed his gun on the coffee table in front of him.

You grinned excitedly as you stood from the couch and walked around the room, looking for a piece of scrap paper. The brothers watched you silently, wondering what you were going to do. When you had found a piece of paper, you walked back over to the brothers.

“Are you guys ready?” you asked eagerly.

“Yeah, let’s see it,” Sam replied, enjoying your happy vibes.

Your (e/c) eyes turned golden orange as they caught on fire. The brothers frowned, confused as to what you were doing. You slowly lifted the paper towards the corner of one of your eyes where the flames lashed out. As soon as the paper came into contact, the paper slowly began to burn as fire started to eat at it. Your eyes returned back to normal and you blew the fire out, causing wisps of smoke to float from the paper. Both brothers looked at you as if you had absolutely lost it. Suddenly, Sam began to laugh hysterically, clutching his sides as Dean began sulking.

“I thought you were going to make something disappear,” Dean said with child-like disappointed. Sam wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to compose himself.

“Are you trying to say this trick wasn’t cool, Dean? You know how many kids would love this?” you retorted as you folded your arms, still holding on to your burnt paper.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Y/N,” Dean replied as he picked up his gun and went back to working on it. Your jaw dropped in mock horror as Sam placed his hand on your shoulder.

“If it means anything to you, I enjoyed the show,” Sam said with a playful smile.

“Thank you, Sam. It’s nice to know that someone enjoys quality performance.”

Dean snorted as Sam shook his head in amusement. You threw your burnt prop in the trash before leaving the lounge with Sam. You both walked through the hallways silently, simply enjoying each other’s presence. It was nice to finally get some downtime with Sam. It seemed you both spent most of your time just talking about hunting and research with each other.

“So…” Sam began, breaking the silence.

“So...” you repeated after the tall male, rubbing your arm bashfully. 

“You never told me exactly how you got turned,” Sam brought up carefully. You frowned at his words as you both stopped in the hallway, turning to face each other.

“I never really told anyone about that,” you said feeling somewhat bothered by old memories. It was still a tough subject for you even though it was so long ago. Sam ran a hand through his hair, feeling somewhat stupid for bringing up a personal topic. He offered you a small smile.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain if you don’t want to.”

You shook your head, “I don’t mind telling you. It just sucks to remember bad crap, you know?” Sam nodded, knowing exactly how you felt. He relived several bad memories on a daily basis.

You leaned against the nearby wall as you thought about your past.

“It happened back in 1902 when I was about 25. I was heading home from a shop because I had picked up some baking ingredients for my mother,” you began smiling, thinking fondly of your late mother. “She used to make the most amazing cobbler pies, but peach was my absolute fave.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile sadly, wishing that he had known his own mother to create his own memories. For now, he would enjoy your story.

“It was around late afternoon and I was passing by some buildings in a bad part of town. The next thing I knew, I was being grabbed by some guy and shoved against a wall in some alley way,” you furrowed your brows, remembering the fear you felt during that moment. “The guy had a knife at my throat, demanding me to hand over my money. I didn’t have anything because I spent everything back at the shop. The guy was about to say something else to me, but I heard this gentle voice.”

You laughed bitterly, “I mean, it was so cliché. Here I was, some damsel in distress and some handsome dude shows up, possibly to rescue my ass. Flor just stood there menacingly, staring down the guy, but the guy refused to be intimated by some pretty blond.”

“So what happened?” Sam asked, listening intently to your tale.

“Flor told him to let me go and the guy just laughed and screamed ‘Fuck you.’ And you know what this asshole did?” you asked rhetorically. “He freaking stabs me, not once, but twice. I still can’t forget the sound Flor made when it happened. The next thing I knew, Flor shoved his entire arm through the guy’s chest…and just kills him.”

You swallowed, trying to keep yourself together as Sam’s eyes reflected shock.

“I was just sitting against the wall, crying and scared outta my damn mind. I was just there thinking that my supposed savior just shoved his arm through a man’s body and that I was going to die,” you said. “Flor then walks over and kneels in front of me. I was so scared, but he just treated me like a porcelain doll and tried to console me. At this point, I’m beginning to lose consciousness, but Flor starts to hold me. Then I felt him place his wrist near my mouth and well…you know the rest.”

“I see. I’m sorry you had to experience that,” Sam apologized. He wanted so badly to hold you in his arms and comfort you.  

“It’s okay, I mean that’s life,” you replied shrugging your shoulders. “My family tried to look for me, but they never found me. I did stick around though with Flor, just watching over them. I noticed that my mother had stopped making cobblers…”

“Do you miss being human?” Sam asked quietly.

“I mean, I’m happy that Flor in a sense gave me a second chance,” you began speaking as you looked at your feet. “But I do miss being human. Sometimes, I can’t even remember what it was like.”

Sam placed a hand on your cheek and you lifted your head to look at him. The both of you stared at each other for a moment before Sam spoke.

“Could I remind you?”

You nodded before Sam lowered his head to kiss you. You placed both hands on his chest as he wrapped his other arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Sam’s soft lips caressed yours fervently as his tongue swiped slowly against your bottom lip. You moaned lowly, allowing his tongue into your mouth as it danced heatedly with yours.

Wanting more, you broke the kiss and gave Sam a smoldering look with golden eyes. You pulled away slowly from his embrace and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hallway towards his room. 

Once you both arrived and entered his room, Sam closed and locked the door behind him. He immediately walked towards you and pulled you into another searing kiss as his hands wandered slowly down your sides. He broke the heated kiss as he peppered gentle kisses along your jaw and down your neck. You sighed softly as he bit down on a sensitive spot between your neck and shoulders.

“Sam…” you moaned as you felt yourself growing wet between your legs.

He pulled away, loving the look of pleasure on your face. You trailed your hands along his covered chest before unbuttoning his shirt. Once you removed his shirt, he held the hem of your dress and helped you to pull it over your head as you kicked off your flats. He bit his lip, enticed by how your black and pink underwear looked against your (s/c) skin.

“God, you’re so gorgeous.”

You looked away shyly with a small smile. He placed his hand under your chin, turning your head gently to face him.

“I love you, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened slightly, before your smile grew wider.

“I love you too, Sam.”

You tiptoed on your feet and wrapped your arms around his neck as your lips engaged in yet another passionate kiss. Sam placed his hands on your hip, before moving them to cup your ass. He then lowered his hands, hoisting you up around his hips. You instantly wrapped your legs around him as he took the both of you over to his bed.

Placing you down carefully, Sam hoovered over your body as he began kissing his way down to your breasts. You sat up slightly, allowing him to remove your bra. Once you lay back down, he cupped one of your soft breasts and lowered his head to suck gingerly on your taut peak. You whined loudly, arching your back as he massaged the other breast tenderly. Switching to the other, Sam repeated the same treatment to your other hardened nipple.

Once he had finished lavishing affections to your breasts, he moved down further to your soaking panties. Hooking his fingers under the band, he slowly pulled your panties off as you lifted your hips to help him. Sam then lifted your soft legs over both of his shoulders, placing sharp nips and wet licks against your smooth thighs.

“Sammy please,” you whimpered, wanting him to end his teasing.

“Alright, baby,” he answered, wanting to please you.

He used his tongue to place a long, wet lick from the bottom of your swollen lips to the top of your sensitive clit. You groaned loudly, running a hand through his luscious hair. He placed small licks on your clit before sucking gently on your small nub. You heard him moan against you as he enjoyed the taste of your pussy.

Suddenly, you felt Sam slide a finger into your core, making you cry out. He added another finger, stretching you out as he pumped his digits in and out of you tight center. Your eyes fluttered shut while grabbing the sheets with your hand as the other continued to play in Sam’s hair.

“Sam, please…please fuck me,” you begged pitifully.

Sam stopped his ministrations, pulling his fingers out slowly while watching your blissful expression. He lowered your legs and stood up, removing the rest of his clothing. Your jaw went slack at the sight of his hardened member. You wanted to feel him inside you.

Sam crawled back onto bed and hoovered over you, his lust blown eyes staring back into your golden ones. He cupped your face, kissing you gently as he attempted to pull you even closer to him. Lowering his hand, he placed his member towards your entrance. Gently, he slid himself into your hot center, causing you both to moan loudly.

Steadying himself with his arms, he began rocking his hips languidly into yours, listening to you as you cried out for him. You lifted your hips to meet his, enjoying the feeling of him sliding in and out of your soaking pussy. He grunted softly, your walls gripping him pleasantly.

“You’re so tight, Y/N,” Sam said, picking up the pace with his thrusts. “I love how you feel around my cock.”

You whined loudly, growing even more turned on by his dirty talk. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him closer to you as he continued to bury himself into you. Placing your arms around his torso, you brought your nails down his back as he groaned out loud from the pleasure and pain. He lowered his head towards your neck, sucking and nipping it harshly as he left behind dark marks.

Changing the angle of his thrusts, he grinded into you, hitting your g-spot repeatedly. You bit your lip, wondering how in God’s name you didn’t screw Sam sooner. You were close, your body trembled as Sam continued to pound into you relentlessly, desperate for his own release. You moaned loudly, loving the grunts that fell past his lips.

“Sammy, I’m about to…” you spoke as you struggled to form words.

He lowered his hand between your bodies and used his fingers to rub your clit in circles. Not able to take anymore, you cried out loudly as your pussy tightened sporadically around his cock. Sam groaned loudly into your neck, his hips stuttering into yours as his member filled you with his seeds.

Breathing heavily, Sam removed himself from you causing both of you to gasp slightly at the sensation. The younger Winchester collapsed at your side and pulled you closer to him. You rested your head on his chest, listening to his heart as it attempted to regulate itself. You both lay there quietly as Sam played absentmindedly with your braids.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked softly.

You looked up at him, smiling contentedly. “Better thanks to you.”

A small chuckle rumbled through his chest as he placed a light kiss on your head.

“Good, I’m happy I could help.”

You were ecstatic that both of you finally admitted your feelings for each other. Now, you just hoped that you could finish your mission soon so that you both could continue developing your new relationship.


	16. Girl Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy update! I know I've been buggin' for the past two weeks. I had very little motivation, but here I am! This chapter is a little lengthy so I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/time_to_throw_down/set?id=171716737

The three of you found yourselves on the road again as you traveled to your next destination. The Tattered Robes of Sabinus was located somewhere in a fancy mansion in West Virginia. Since Cas had not returned from his angelic duties, the three of you had no other choice but to begin hunting.

As you sat in the back of the Impala, you pondered over this morning’s awkward meeting. When you and Sam met up with Dean, he had the largest shit-eating grin on his face. It was obvious that he knew and most likely heard what had occurred in Sam’s room. Nonetheless, you smiled inwardly, remembering how you both confessed your feelings for each other. You both hadn’t placed a name to your new relationship, but you were in no rush to do so. The two of you were already successful in letting things happen naturally.

There was one small problem that nagged you about your relationship with Sam. You didn’t age, but Sam did. What if Sam no longer wanted to pursue a relationship with you? You shook your head, trying to rid yourself of such negative thoughts, but it was no use. You were not looking forward to such conversation, but you knew it would eventually happen.

A few hours later, you arrived in Charles Town, West Virginia. You and the brothers found a motel not too far from where the artifact was being held. It was early afternoon, but the seven hour drive left both the Winchesters exhausted. As the brothers went to rest on the motel beds, you decided to snack on some blood while you mentally prepared yourself for your late afternoon hunt.

~~~~~~

Time passed by quickly and the three of you found yourselves in front of tall black gates in a secluded area. The luxurious mansion was being guarded and from what you could gather by their sickly appearances, the guards were from your order. At this point, you and the Winchesters were not surprised, but were more bothered by the fact that there were only two vampires.

“Why is security so lax around here?” Dean questioned. “I would expect a larger welcoming party since we’ve taken two of their artifacts.”

“Guys, this is definitely a trap,” you said, narrowing your eyes as you watched the two guards.

“What should we do then?” Sam asked.

“Screw it. I’ll just walk up to them and jump them,” you answered nonchalantly.

“But you just said this was a trap,” Dean reminded you with a pointed look.

“Yeah, I know, but that’s what I did with the first artifact.”

“And because of that, you almost got yourself killed,” Sam added seriously.

“So what do you suggest, _Sammy?”_ you asked Sam, wondering if he had something better.

“ _We_ walk up to them and jump them together,” Sam grinned deviously.

You began smiling excitedly as Dean rolled his green eyes.

“Well then, children, let’s get this ball rolling.”

Walking up to the old-fashioned iron gate, you pulled a picklock from your jeans pocket and picked the lock. Once it was open, the three of you carefully made your way towards the two guards. When the two guards spotted you and the brothers, they made no move to fight you.

“Welcome to our mistress’s home. She has been expecting the three of you,” spoke one of the guards.

The three of you looked at the guards quizzically, not expecting the somewhat polite response.

“Wait, you’re not going to attack us?” you asked with a puzzled expression.

“No, we will not. Our mistress wouldn’t approve of such behavior being directed at her guests.”

Before any of you could continue, the other guard walk towards the front door and held it open for you and the Winchesters.

“Now, if the three of you will, please head inside. Our mistress is waiting for you on the upper floor. Take the stairs and walk to the end of the hall. Head into the hallway on your right and enter the first door on your left.”

Hesitantly, you, Sam, and Dean entered the foyer of the spacious home. When the door closed behind the three of you, you all took a minute to admire the place. The pristine room was filled with many antique furniture and old paintings. Two grand staircases stood in the foyer, leading up to the upper level.

“I gotta admit it. I like the place,” Sam spoke, breaking the silence. Regardless, the lack of security inside the house left him with an unsettling feeling.

“Me too, but we need to get the artifact,” you replied hurriedly. “I don’t exactly have time on my side today.”

Sam nodded in agreement, knowing that the sun was due to set in an hour or two. You and the brothers made your way to the upper floor and headed towards the room that the guard had mentioned. Once you arrived at the doorway, the three of you slowly walked into the room.

The room was a large living space with a beautifully decorated fireplace. The room had several modern furniture including a black leather couch. It was there you found a woman lounging with a wine glass filled with blood.

Her appearance was rather daunting. Her skin was an ashen color as black veins protruded along any visible skin. Her hair was jet black and spilled in waves over her shoulders. As for her eyes, they were the most unnerving. Golden eyes held flecks of black as the white of her eyes appeared somewhat bloodshot. She appeared to be in worse shape compared to the other corrupted vampires.

“I see my guests have arrived,” spoke the sickly vampire. She placed her glass on the lamp table next to the couch and stood. You and the brothers quickly noticed the frayed ebony robes that hugged her slim figure. You frowned, wondering if her corrupted state allowed her to wear the robes without being harmed.

“Who are you and how did you know we were coming?” Dean asked immediately. He wasn’t in the mood for any chitchat.

“Straight to the point, huh? Well, if you must know, I’m Luljeta,” the vampire answered. “And according to my master Virgil, the three of you have been running across the country stealing our artifacts.”

“The artifacts belonged to demons! It was never designed for vampires,” you argued heatedly. “It should be locked up so neither vampires nor demons can use them.”

“Locked up? Something as powerful as these artifacts should be exploited and thoroughly enjoyed,” Luljeta said as if trying to convince you. “So far, they have done wonders for our species.”

“And that’s a good thing? Look at what these artifacts have done to you! They’ve corrupted the very essence by which we were created!” you yelled. “How could you be happy with that? We were created to protect humans and fight the very vampires that prey upon them! Do you want to be like them?!”

“YES!” Luljeta screamed angrily. “Why the hell should we protect these weak humans who kill each other on a daily basis?! They should be kneeling before us all and serving our needs! At least the children of Eve and Lucifer have the liberty to do as they please! This is why Virgil wants us to stop fighting against our fellow vampires and join them alongside with the demons!”

You shook your head, not wanting to accept what she was saying. “You’re sick. I wouldn’t be surprised if the artifacts are further clouding your thinking.” You felt nauseated just listening to her.

She sneered slightly. “At least Agatha and others from our order agree with Virgil. It’s a shame you aren’t as wise.”

Your eyes widened at the mention of the demon’s name and you felt your skin crawl. Sam noticing your disposition and moved closer to your side.

“Agatha? Let me guess. That’s how you got Sabinus’s robes,” Sam scowled at Luljeta. “So much for being equals with demons. She probably had you doing her dirty work carrying out her contracts.”

The dark-haired vampire smirked evilly. “Well, according to Virgil, some sacrifices need to be made to get where you want to be. If the end results in me ruling over you pathetic humans, I’ll be more than happy to complete such tasks.”

The robes on Luljeta’s body emitted a violet aura, causing you and the brothers to step back cautiously. Luljeta’s once golden eyes slowly turned black, as if she had become a demon. Flames shot out from the sides of her eyes, but the flames were not the vibrant golden orange color. Instead, they were as black as the midnight sky. Her slender fingers grew longer while dull nails had grown into sharp claws. Teeth became elongated and like razors as ashen colored skin turned a milky white with bulging black veins.

You and the Winchesters pulled out your weapons and prepared yourselves for a fight against the beastly vampire.

“Damn, you are hella ugly,” you commented as you rolled the kinks out of your shoulders.

A high pitched screech left Luljeta’s mouth as she ran towards you. The brothers jumped out of the way, but you stood in place. She swung her sharp claws down towards your face, but you quickly blocked the hit with your machete. With inhuman speed, you quickly pulled a syringe full of Dead Man’s Blood from the holster on your waist and stabbed it into Luljeta’s side. As you pushed the blood into her body, she yelled out in pain. Hardly affected by the blood, she grabbed you by the throat with a clawed hand and tossed you across the room. You landed harshly on a glass table, shattering the furniture to pieces.

As Luljeta began stalking her way over to you, Dean ran behind her and swung his machete across her back, causing the vampire to stop in her tracks. She turned around to face Dean, but Sam quickly drove his machete into her back. Luljeta snarled angrily and backhanded Sam sharply across the face, causing him to slam into the nearest wall.

“Sam!” Dean yelled, but was cut short when Luljeta punched him in the face. The force knocked Dean out unconscious, causing him to knock over a lamp table and a lamp as he fell backwards on the floor.

Suddenly, Luljeta heard a vicious snarl and felt herself being tackled onto the floor. Straddling her waist, you pulled out two more syringes from your holster and stabbed it into both sides of her neck. Screaming at the painful sensation of more blood entering her body, she grabbed your sides and sunk her long claws into your flesh.

You cried out in agony, as the claws lacerated your muscles and tissue. Your eyes turned golden orange as flames shot out. You bared your double fangs in fury at the vampire beneath you as you picked up the fallen lamp and bashed it across her face several times.

“Let go of me, you ugly bitch!” you yelled as you continued your melee. Luljeta released her painful grip on your body in a failed attempt to block the hits. Suddenly, you heard Sam’s voice echo next to you.

“Y/N move back!”

Listening to the younger Winchester, you leaned your body back in your straddling position as Sam forcefully swung his machete towards Luljeta’s neck. The vampire let out a horrified screech before she was silenced permanently. You rolled off the headless body and collapsed next to it. You felt exhausted.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” Sam asked softly as he kneeled down next to you.

“I’ll live, hun,” you smiled reassuringly, even though you were in a lot of pain. “Check on Dean. He got hit pretty hard.”

Sam got up quickly and went to check on his brother as you forced yourself to sit up. You grunted as pain radiated from your sides. You lifted up your shirt to look at the damage done to your body. There was a lot of blood and you had numerous puncture marks, but you were bothered by the fact that you weren’t healing fast enough.

_‘I don’t know if it’s because I’m near the robes. I mean, none of my skin is exposed and the robes can’t absorb energy.’_

As you pondered over what the problem could be, Sam and the now awake Dean made their way towards you.

“You’re not looking too great, Y/N,” Dean commented as he took in your dreary appearance. He noticed that your (s/c) skin was somewhat pale.

“I’m not healing quickly. I’m tired,” you replied softly as you closed your eyes.

Sam looked towards a window, realizing that the sun was setting.

“It’s getting dark, so maybe that’s why it’s taking so long,” Sam reasoned, hoping it wasn’t because you were close to the robes.

“Alright, let’s hurry then. Sam let’s gank the vamps downstairs and come back for Y/N and the robes,” Dean said as he picked his machete up from the floor.

“We’ll be back in a minute,” Sam smiled tightly, not wanting to leave your side.

As the boys left the room, you let out a quiet sigh. Although you felt frustrated with the sluggish rate in which your body was healing, you felt contented that you and the Winchesters had attained the last of the three artifacts.


	17. Where Loyalties Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapterrrr. After you read this chapter, check out the meaning behind my OCs' names for fun and see how they kind of tie into the story or how they relate (mostly ironically) to their behaviors.
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/miss_pink/set?id=172124649

The following day, you and the Winchesters drove back to Boston to meet with your maker. The three of you were successful in killing Luljeta and were able to retrieve the last of the artifacts. You were also feeling much better and were pleased to find yourself healed when you had woken up earlier in the day. You and the Winchesters decided that it would be much safer for you if you didn’t hunt close to the evening hours.

Arriving at the headquarters, the three of you greeted Maurice quickly before heading underground. A few minutes later, you found yourselves standing before Florian in his office. The blond vampire greeted the three of you with a pleasant smile.

“Welcome back. I do hope things went well.”

You nodded, smiling back at your maker. “It wasn’t fun in all honesty, but we got the job done.”

Sam walked towards the office desk and placed the medium-size box he was carrying on it. Florian opened the flaps on the box and peered inside at the tattered robes that Luljeta had once worn. A grin crawled upon his face and he looked towards your group.

“Finally, after several centuries, we have all the artifacts,” Florian stated. “Now, we can keep these harmful tools out of the hands of our enemies. All we need to do now is hunt down this Virgil and his followers. I express my gratitude to the three of you.”

“It’s no problem. I’m happy that we could help you out,” Dean replied sincerely.

“So, what are you going to do now?” you asked.

“I’m going to place this thing in the vault and then I’m going to speak with our superiors,” Florian answered as he picked up the box. “They’ll be pleased to hear of your success. I’ll let you know if we have another mission for you.”

You sulked at the idea of another mission. Well, it wasn’t the mission that was bothering you. It was the idea of Sam and Dean returning back to Kansas while you stayed in Massachusetts. The main reason you were traveling with the Winchesters was because of this whole artifact ordeal. Now, the three of you would be going your separate ways. What did this mean for your relationship with Sam?

Once the blond vampire left the room, Dean turned to both you and Sam.

“I’m going to head upstairs to the bar. I’ve been craving for a drink since we got back.”

“Okay, Dean. We’ll catch up with you later,” Sam responded.

Dean left the room and you decided now would be the perfect time to talk to Sam about what would happen next.

“So…I guess you and Dean will be heading back,” you said, feeling somewhat down.

Sam appeared surprised by your words. “Yeah…I guess so. We’ve been so caught up in this artifact thing that I forgot we had other things to take care of.”

“I see,” you began, but you were at a loss of what to say next. You looked down, not wanting the younger Winchester to see your pained face.

“Hey…” came Sam’s voice as he placed his large hands on both of your shoulders. You looked up, your (e/c) eyes locking onto his hazel ones as he gave you a gentle look.

“Sam, how is this going to work? I mean the two of us are going to be busy and far away,” you spoke as you wrapped your arms around his torso. Sam pulled you closer to him as he wrapped his long arms around your shoulders.

“I promise you we’ll find a way, Y/N. I don’t want this to be some small fling between us,” Sam admitted. “I care about you a lot and I want this to work.”

“Me too, Sam. There’s just so much going on. Not just parting ways, but even me being a vamp and you-” you began to ramble.

Sam pulled you back gently to look at you once again and you lifted your head to watch him.

“Y/N, you being a vampire isn’t going to stop me from loving you. Hell, I’ve been with a werewolf and demon at one point,” Sam said as he tried to quell your worries.

“But I don’t age and what if because of that, you no longer want to be with-”

Your rambling was interrupted by a soft kiss from Sam. You closed your eyes and returned the gentle kiss as Sam held you. Slowly, the two of you broke apart and you found Sam smiling affectionately at you.

“I don’t care if I get old. I’ll always want you.”

You tried not to tear up, not wanting things to quickly become messy. You pulled Sam into a searing kiss, touched by the emotions that he exuded towards a supernatural being such as yourself.

~~~~~~

You and Sam slept soundly in his bed later that night. You both had spent the last few hours cuddling and enjoying each other’s company, seeing that you both had no idea when he and Dean would be leaving. You both had promised that regardless of what happened next, you both would stay in contact with one another, possibly visiting each other time to time.

Suddenly, a piercing sound echoed from the hallways of the facility. Sam jolted up from the loud noise, his heart racing as alert eyes looked around the dark room. He quickly turned towards his night stand and turned on the solar-powered lamp. You began stirring awake as the magical effects of the light reinvigorated your body.

“Wha…what the hell?” you mumbled as you sat up sluggishly.

“I don’t know, but we should-” Sam started, before he was cut off by loud banging on his door.

“Sammy! Y/N! We’re being attacked! Get your asses up!” came Dean’s muffled voice. “Cas, you better get your feathery ass down here!”

Sam and you quickly got up, still wearing your clothing from earlier in the day. Sam rushed over towards his door as you quickly put on your sneakers. He saw Dean with his machete with some blood splattered on his clothing. Cas stood next to him frowning in confusion.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam asked, quickly scanning his brother’s appearance to make sure he wasn’t injured.

“A bunch of vamps are attacking the place. Some of the one’s we hunt and some from the order,” Dean mentioned rapidly. “Get your weapons and let’s go.”

Sam placed on his shoes as you opened up a bag where he kept his equipment. You grabbed two machetes and handed him one. The four of you headed out to the main area of the facility and your eyes widened at the chaos before you. Vampires on both sides fought ferociously as some of your human allies aided in any way possible. Regardless, the stench of blood filled your nostrils as bodies laid strewn across the room.

Your group spotted a vampire from your order feeding on a human female and you immediately ran towards him. You yanked the vampire’s head up by his hair and swung your machete, taking off his head. You dropped the head to the floor and pushed the headless body off the victim as you knelt down to check for the woman’s pulse. When you felt none, your eyes flickered to golden orange in utter rage. You stood up, but did not glance back at the brothers or the angel.

“Let’s kill some of these bastards,” you spoke as you gripped the machete tighter.

The four of you fought Virgil’s followers, killing as many of them as you could. As you continued to fight, you couldn’t understand how the vampires of Eve’s lineage was able to infiltrate the facility without being burned by the solar-powered lights. In addition to that, you were frustrated that vampires from your order had the audacity to attack their own.

You kicked an enemy in the ribs, causing them to crash sideways into a wooden desk. Before you could do anything else, you saw a guard from your order use a sharp blade and behead the vampire. You looked up and realized it was Thomas the guard.

“Thanks, Tom,” you mentioned as you looked at the tall vampire. You realized his friend wasn’t with him. “Where’s Mark?”

Thomas looked away from you, his jaw clenched tightly. Your hardened expression fell, understanding full well what had happened to him. Glancing at you with bright golden eyes, the guard spoke.

“We’ll take care of this. You better check on your maker.”

Without saying anything more, you nodded and ran past the guard. As you ran through the facility, dodging brawls and jumping over lifeless bodies, the brothers and Cas spotted you after helping out another hunter. The three males shared a quick look with each other before running after you.

Running down the halls of the living quarters, you headed towards Florian’s office. You stopped suddenly when you heard arguing coming from near the vault room. The three males caught up to you, Sam and Dean breathing heavily as Cas stood unaffected. After a few seconds, the four of you made your way towards the doorway of the vault and entered.

You gasped in astonishment at the scene before you. The room had been wrecked as ancient artifacts and furniture scattered the floors. Matriarch Imma was propped up against the wall, unconscious and bloody while Patriarch Chieng was face down on the floor. The only people who appeared unhurt was Florian and Velius.

Florian had his fist balled up in fury as flames shot out of his eyes menacingly. He glared angrily at Velius who currently stood before him with the three artifacts that you all fought to recover. Surprisingly, Velius hardly appeared affected by the demon-made objects.

“How could you lie and betray the order like this?!” Florian shouted. “How could you do this to me?!”

Velius looked at his progeny sadly, shaking his head slightly at the blond vampire.

“You have to understand, my child. This was all necessary to unite both species of vampires under one rule. Both of our species need to stop this senseless fighting. Each and every one of us can benefit from this alliance.”

You stood next to your maker, ready to defend him if necessary. Florian glanced at you quickly, ready to do the same.

“That’s not going to happen, Velius. We won’t let you take the artifacts to Virgil,” you spoke firmly.

“My name is not Velius, young one. I am Virgil and I will unite the species,” Virgil spoke confidently. “Can’t you both see? The vampires from Eve’s lineage need a firm hand to guide them. Eve is no longer here and their Alpha vampire is missing. I am the perfect vampire to lead them. Same goes for this order. Our creators, the archangels have forsaken us and we are left to defend and protect these foolish mortals.”

“We recently made contact with an angel,” Florian started. “And because we protected humans, we’ve gained many useful allies over the centuries. Why would you want to destroy that?”

“Because humans and angels are _useless_ and _beneath_ us!” Virgil snarled angrily, eyeing both the brothers and Cas. “Eve’s vampires and the creators of these demon artifacts knew this and so should we.” 

“I don’t believe you. We looked up to you for so long,” you replied, hurt by his words.

“Florian, Y/N,” the brunette vampire began as he gave the both of you a saddened look. He extended the hand that wasn’t holding the Black Orb. “Join me, my children. You both have the potential to be great leaders for this movement.”

“Never. I could never allow this order to fall to this damned fantasy of yours,” Florian replied coldly. You continued to stare down your traitorous leader, not budging at all.

“It’s a shame. I had high hopes for the both of you,” Virgil said lowly, disappointed by his progeny’s refusal. “In the end, darkness is the path we all must take for the better good.”

Before Virgil could do anything, Florian swiftly snatched the bloody machete from your hand and leapt towards his maker. The blond vampire brought it down onto Virgil’s neck, but the blade broke on impact. Florian looked at his maker’s neck, noticing that the skin had turned black and had hardened like obsidian. Virgil’s eyes flickered black like a demon’s as he stared menacing at his progeny. Using the Black Orb, he sent a blast wave towards Florian, causing him to fly back onto the floor.

“Flor!” you yelled out, worried that your maker had been severely wounded. Sam and you quickly dashed to Florian’s side as he hissed in pain. There were several black marks on his skin, but it slowly began to heal.

“You’re lucky I still feel something for you,” Virgil said, as if he was doing Florian some type of favor.

Before you could reply with a snide remark, the artifacts that Virgil held began glowing a bright purple, engulfing him in the strange light. Everyone shielded their eyes, preparing for whatever was coming next, but nothing happened. When everyone looked in Virgil’s direction, you all stared in confusion at the empty spot where he last stood.

_‘Dammit.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter! Here are the meanings behind the names of some of the characters. 
> 
> 1\. Michael (Hebrew) - "Who is like God?"  
> 2\. Agatha (Greek) - "good woman"  
> 3\. Florian (Latin) - "flowering"  
> 4\. Velius (Latin) - "concealed"/ Virgil (Latin) - "staff bearer"  
> 5\. Chieng (African) - "god, creator, the sun, daylight, day" (I know, mad adjectives.)  
> 6\. Imma (Hebrew) - "mother"  
> 7\. Luljeta (Albanian) - "flower of life"


	18. Lamentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy! New chapter, my children! We are also nearing the end of the storyyyyyy!!!! I'm sad, but I'm super excited!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/miss_pink/set?id=172124649

Florian had reached out to other Solibus Angelorum factions to aid in the restoration of the facility. The blond vampire had to step in for Matriarch Imma and Patriarch Chieng since they were still recovering from their encounter with Virgil.

According to Florian, Virgil planted followers from your order within the walls of the facility. This allowed them to blend in with the other hunters and vampires without being detected. It also benefitted him since their energy had not been corrupted by the Black Orb. As for the vampires of Eve’s lineage, he had Agatha use the orb earlier on to corrupt their dark energy with light energy, causing them enter the facility without being affected by the solar-powered lights. All of this gave Virgil the chance to attack the order and take the artifacts for himself.

You and Sam were helping with the cleanup effort while Dean and Cas tried to locate where Virgil had gone. There were several broken furniture and equipment in the main area of the facility, but the biggest loss was the amount of people who were killed the night before.

You watched as body after body was taken out of the area, some of them enemies, others were people you had come to know over the years. You swallowed the lump in your throat and tried to concentrate on cleaning the area.

Sam watched as you struggled to keep your emotions in check. He knew how it felt to lose people that he had grown close to. He had lost his parents, close friends like Bobby, and hell even his brother multiple times. He knew that was the cost of living a hunter’s life and that the road ahead wouldn’t be any easier. Still, he knew that both of you had to keep pushing along.

“Y/N,” Sam began as he placed a hand gently on your shoulder. “We’ll find Virgil and we’ll figure this thing out.” His eyes widened a fraction when you had snapped the thick piece of wood in your hand.

“Will we, Sam?” you asked harshly, looking straight at him. “How can we do that when we can’t even keep our own hunters from turning on us and on humans? We’re just as bad as Eve’s children.”

“You know that’s not true. This is all happening because of the artifacts. You know that the orb has the ability to corrupt others,” Sam reasoned.

“You know, I’m not even sure anymore. I mean, Virgil was created by one of the archangels, a creature of light, but he still ended up turning against us for some stupid cause,” you replied heatedly. “If we can’t help the ones that we were made to protect, then what is the purpose of our existence?”

You both grew quiet, not knowing what else to say. You picked up the wood that you had split in half and threw it into a nearby trash can. You looked back at Sam with a crestfallen expression on your face. He stared at you, his frown softening at the pitiful look.

“I’m sorry that I dragged the three of you into this damn war.”

You walked away before Sam could say anything else.

~~~~~~

You found yourself walking through the hallways of the facility as you headed to Florian’s office. Thankfully, he wasn’t harmed as severely as Imma and Chieng, but he was left devastated by his maker’s betrayal. Arriving at the familiar oak doors, you opened them and entered the office.

You looked at your maker sadly, seeing him resting his elbows on the desk with hands covering his face. Sensing your presence, he looked up from his hands and stared at you with dull blue eyes.

“Flor…” you called softly as you made your way over to your maker’s side and hugged him. He wrapped his slender arms around your torso and buried his pale face into the fabric of your blood-stained shirt. You threaded your fingers through his long hair as you tried to comfort the distraught vampire.

“I should’ve known it was him. He was trying to collect the artifacts secretly without us knowing…” Florian mumbled.

“You couldn’t have known, Flor. Virgil could’ve been planning this for centuries,” you said as you brushed some strands behind his ears.

“It’s my fault why this happened,” Florian replied, his tone slightly angrier. “So many people died because of this and you…you could’ve been killed!”

“Look at me, Flor,” you said softly.

Your maker looked into your eyes and you cupped the side of his face gently.

“This isn’t your fault. This falls solely on Virgil. He manipulated you as well as everyone in this order,” you tried to convince him. “You are, and always have been an amazing leader. You’ve done more for us over the decades then Virgil and the rest of our superiors have.”

“I don’t deserve a progeny as good as you, Y/N,” Florian admitted as he continued to stare at you.

“No, it’s me that doesn’t deserve you. I’m always driving you nuts,” you grinned at him. The blond vampire cracked a smile, your humorous nature cheering him up slightly.

You heard a knock at the door and Florian released you. When he attempted to stand up, you placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to stay put. You walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the brothers and Cas.

“We haven’t located Virgil yet, but we should discuss how to kill him,” Cas spoke, forgetting that Florian was still stressed about his maker’s betrayal.

You looked back at your maker and he nodded, silently telling you to let them enter. You stepped aside and let the three men in. As they passed you, Sam glanced at you and you gave him a small smile. He returned one of his own and you closed the door behind him.

“Alright, where shall we begin?” Florian questioned as he folded his hands on top of the desk.

“Well, we know beheading him won’t be as simple, but he’s still a vamp. We just have to find something that breaks past that hard skin of his,” Dean answered.

“Okay, so machetes are out of the question,” Sam added. “He’s currently using objects that are demon made…things that use dark energy to protect himself. I’m pretty sure his light energy has to be corrupted somewhat even if it’s not visible to us.”

“What if we use some kind of weapon that counteracts dark energy?” you suggested. “Something that is constructed from light energy? I mean we have to have some kind of item in our vault.”

“An angel blade,” Cas replied. “It’s a weapon that is created from pure light energy. It’s effective in killing demons as well as other supernatural beings.”

“That could actually work,” Florian agreed. “But he still needs to be beheaded and a blade isn’t going to do that. Didn’t the Grigori use an angel sword?”

“The Grigori have been wiped out, but I might be able to find a sword,” Cas answered.

The angel suddenly disappeared, confusing everyone in the room for a few seconds before reappearing again. In his hands, was a long silver sword with some symbols etched into the hilt. He placed the weapon on top of the desk.

“Where did you get that?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. Cas gave you a strange look.

“Don’t ask.”

Letting his weird behavior slide, you looked at the weapon.

“It’s beautiful,” you commented as your (e/c) eyes roamed over the metalwork.

“Why don’t you try it out?” Florian asked.

“Well, I haven’t exactly used a sword before, but I guess it couldn’t hurt to pick it up,” you replied, unsure of yourself.

You touched the grip of the sword and a small jolt of energy ran up your arm, causing you to pull your hand back in shock. Everyone looked at you in concern, but you ignored their looks, intrigued by the odd weapon. Once again, you reached out for the sword, wrapping your hand around the grip and lifting up.

A sudden burst of energy spread throughout your body as you began to feel stronger than normal. Your (e/c) eyes slowly transitioned to a glowing blue color as opposed to your regular golden orange. You felt warm flames emerging from the corner of your eyes, but this time they were pure white.

“Holy shit, that’s awesome!” Dean commented as he looked on in amazement.

“Yooo, this is hella lit,” you grinned excitedly with fanged teeth as your maker shook his head at your remark. Still, he couldn’t help the smile that crawled onto his face.

You placed the weapon down and your eyes immediately returned to their original state.

“That was a pretty strong reaction to the sword,” Sam began as he looked at the weapon. He turned his gaze towards Cas. “How come angels or humans don’t react like that?”

“The angel blades and angel swords are normal weapons to us and humans don’t exactly have any powers. As for the Solibus Angelorum, they are created by angels so it’s a possible reason as to why they would react to these weapons in such a manner.”

“Dude, whatever might be the cause, I’m loving it,” you said with a smirk on your face, feeling more confident at the turn of events. “The only thing left for us to do now is find Virgil and kill him.”

“Not before practicing how to wield a sword,” Florian added.

You mocked saluted your maker with a silly grin.

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a head's up, this story takes place wayyy before the whole Grigori mess with Claire and her momma. It also takes place when Castiel is wanted by pretty much all of Heaven. That's why he's being shady about where he got the sword from. I made him go to Heaven and steal it. XD
> 
> (I hope the timeline is right. @.@)


	19. Boss Fight, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, when I was writing this chapter, it came up to eight pages, so I had to split it into two chapters. I hope you all like this as well as the last two chapters!
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/boss_fight/set?id=173386407

A week had passed, but your group still had difficulty locating Virgil and the artifacts. Nonetheless, everyone was adamant about finding the traitorous vampire. You also decided to use this time to learn how to wield your new angel sword.

You were currently in the training room using your sword in a practice fight against Florian. Your maker had been eager to help you with your training. According to him, he hadn’t had a good sword fight in centuries.

As you and Florian swung your swords, blocking and dodging hits, Dean entered the room. He stood there a moment, watching the both of you spare at rather impressive speeds. Sensing the older Winchester’s presence, Florian and you ended the match at a tie.

“You have improved, but I’m still better,” Florian joked. You rolled your eyes at the blond vampire.

“Please, old man. Don’t say anything when I hand your ass to you next time.”

Florian smirked at your quip, but turned his attention to Dean.

“So, any news?”

“Yeah, there’s been reports of people going missing over in Moretown, Vermont. The authorities located some bodies and apparently they were drained of blood, but that’s not all.”

“Okay, go on,” you said as you furrowed your eyebrows.

“The victims all had bulging black veins throughout their bodies and appeared sickly.”

“That has to be Virgil. No doubt about it,” you replied. “I think we should head out now. It’s still early morning and it shouldn’t take us long to get over there.”

“Alright. I’ll get Sammy and Cas. Meet up with you in an hour.”

As Dean left the room, you turned towards your maker.

“Flor…do you want to come with us?” you asked softly, knowing that your maker was still hurting from Virgil’s deception. He looked at you for a brief moment before answering.

“As much as I want to kill him myself, I can’t leave the facility,” Florian admitted honestly. “It’s been a week since the attacks, but I need to make sure everyone here stays safe. I will not allow another attack to happen.”

You nodded, accepting his answer. You gave him a warm hug, mindful of the sword that you were currently gripping. He returned the gentle embrace before releasing you.

“Wish me luck, Flor.”

“You’re capable, Y/N. I know you’ll come out of this fine,” Florian assured you even though he was trying more to convince himself.

With a small smile, you turned and left the room.

~~~~~~

Four hours later, you, Cas, and the brothers found yourselves in Vermont. You located the closest motel and once everyone settled down in the room, you prepared yourselves for the next task.

“Alright, Cas and I are going to head into town and see what more we can get from the local authorities,” Dean said as he adjusted his tie and checked over his suit. Cas stood at the door, waiting patiently for the older Winchester.

Sipping on your blood bag, you nodded at him as you and Sam continued working on your weapons. Dean and Cas left the room and soon enough, you heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine as the car pulled out of the lot.

“So, how’re you feeling?” Sam asked as he polished his machete.

You glanced at him momentarily before concentrating back on the syringes you were filling up.

“I won’t lie. I’m feeling a little more confident since I have the sword, but I’m still nervous. I never faced anything like this before, you know? Like possibly the end of the world.”

“Yeah, I’ve had too many of those already,” Sam replied as he tried to lighten up the mood.

You chuckled as you placed down a syringe and picked another up. “We’re definitely a bunch of weirdos, but that’s our life I guess.”

“The funny thing is that I wouldn’t trade it for anything else. I tried to be normal a couple times, but it just didn’t work out for me.”

“Same here. I guess we weirdos just have to stick together then,” you said as you gave the tall Winchester a wink.

A huge grin grew on his face at your playfulness. If the world was going to end soon, he’d be more than happy to go out with a bang alongside of you, Dean, and Cas.

About an hour later, Dean and Cas returned to confirm what you all had suspected. The victims had indeed been drained of their blood and had the telltale signs of being corrupted. Assuming that Virgil had not moved since there were no other reports of missing people, Sam pulled out his laptop and searched for abandoned sites close to the location of where the bodies were found. Luckily, he was able to find an old warehouse not too far from the site.

Everyone grabbed their gear and headed back out to the parking lot. Now would be the perfect time for everyone to strike. It was still around the afternoon and that was sure to work in your favor.

Soon, the warehouse came into view, but there were no signs of activity. Undeterred by the lack of guards present, the Impala was parked a reasonable distance away from the deteriorating building. Mentally preparing yourself, you stepped out of the car with the rest of your group and grabbed your equipment.

You, Cas, and the Winchesters slowly made your way towards the side entrance of the large building. The handles to the door had metal chains wrapped around them as well as a lock to prevent someone from entering. Stepping aside, you and the Winchesters allowed Cas to break the chains, causing it to fall to the ground.

As you all entered the dark building, the brothers pulled out their flashlights and turned them on. Walking cautiously through the dirty hallways of the building, your group picked up a sound in the distance. Relying on your ears, you allowed the noise to guide you all through the building until you came across a large metal door. The door was slightly ajar, allowing light from the other room to spill through the crack. Moving closer to the door, you signaled everyone to stay quiet as you peered through the crack.

There, in the vast empty space of the warehouse stood Virgil. He was wearing both the tattered robes and the stone. In his right hand was the orb. There were also multiple corrupted vampires in the room, both from the Solibus Angelorum and Eve’s lineage. You scowled darkly as you listened to Virgil’s speech.

“My children! I hope you all have fed well today because this is the day we unite the species!”

The room broke out in cheers as the corrupted vampires took their leader’s words to heart.

“We will no longer have to hide in the shadows nor will we have to serve the needs of those below us! For as long as we could remember, we have been murdering one another because we had been pitted against each other by those who had created us,” Virgil spoke as he paced back and forth during his tirade. “Our creators have abandoned us and now we suffer by the hands of human hunters who think themselves above our species. I say now, that we _will_ put an end to that. The humans are to suffer for their vile behaviors!”

Once again, cheering could be heard throughout the room as Virgil stood confidently before his loyal followers. You looked on in anger, especially at the vampires who had belonged to the order. Your eyebrows quickly lifted up in shock when Virgil turned towards your direction.

“Would you and your hunter friends like to go first, Y/N?”

You gasped in surprise when every vampire looked in your direction simultaneously. It briefly reminded you of something that you would see in a typical horror movie. Nonetheless, you got your bearings together and steeled yourself for an encounter.

Sam, Dean, and Cas frowned, not exactly surprised that the vampire had sensed them. They readied themselves with their weapons as you slammed the door open forcefully. You entered the somewhat lit room as bright sunbeams shone through the ceiling of the old building.

“I can promise you one thing, Virgil. The only person who is going to suffer here today will be you,” you said assertively.

“Look my loyal followers, a prime example of how consorting with humans and angels have brainwashed one of our own,” Virgil spoke haughtily.

“She might be a vampire, but she was never one of you,” Sam said as he stared daggers at the brunette vampire.

“Oh, is that so?” Virgil began as his eyes flickered black. “I guess you can die with her then!”   

You, the brothers, and Cas readied your weapons as Virgil commanded the vampires to attack you all. Gripping your angel sword, your (e/c) eyes transitioned to blue as vicious white flames shot out from the sides. A burst of energy coursed through your body, strengthening your limbs.

Charging towards a corrupted vampire, you swung the sword with great force. Easily decapitating the first vampire, you headed towards a group of vampires who immediately went on the offensive. Virgil watched you with narrowed eyes, disapproving greatly of the weapon you were wielding.

As you continued fighting, Sam and Dean entered the fray slicing and killing vampires that came their way. One vampire managed to tackle Dean, bearing their fangs as they attempted to sink their razor sharp teeth into his neck. Cas grabbed the vampire by the arm and easily tossed them off the older Winchester. Sam then went over to the vampire and beheaded them swiftly.

Sam, Dean, and Cas quickly made their way over to you as you slammed a fist into an enemy. As they keeled over slightly, you brought your sword down on their bent neck. After executing them, a vampire blindsided you and knocked your sword out of your hand. A second vampire tried to attack you from behind, but Sam quickly shielded you, using his machete to block the hit.

The fight against Virgil’s followers went on for a few more minutes before you had all successfully killed them. The boys were breathing heavily and they were hunched over as they tried to catch their breaths. They had some large cuts and bruises, but they were still determined to fight the brunette vampire. As for you and Cas, you both had also received some wounds, but they had healed rapidly.

“How dare you kill my followers!” Virgil hissed as he clenched his fists tightly.

“Well, you didn’t exactly have to let them attack us, now did you?” Dean responded sarcastically.

“I’ll make sure that each and every one of you suffers, especially you,” the wicked vampire said as his eyes landed on you.


	20. Boss Fight, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II, y'all! 
> 
> Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/boss_fight/set?id=173386407

Virgil held out his arm and released his grip on the Black Orb. The orb began floating ominously as small violet pulses escaped from it. Your group was taken back unexpectedly when it shot up straight into the air and levitated near the damaged ceiling. The pulses grew larger and more frequent as you noticed that the skies grew unnaturally darker.

“Oh shit!” Dean exclaimed, worried for your well-being when he had noticed your strained appearance.

Sam was by your side in an instance, making sure that you didn’t collapse from the sudden change in the atmosphere. You growled in annoyance at your involuntary reaction to the orb. You heard laughing coming from across the room and everyone looked at Virgil.

“So pathetic and weak. If only you just took my offer, you wouldn’t have to succumb to the orb’s dark energy. I would have used it to make you and the rest of vampires stronger.”

“Kiss my ass, you piece of trash,” you spat out in defiance as you clutched Sam’s arm in pain. Staring at you in concern, Sam wrapped an arm around your waist to keep you from falling.

“Don’t worry, child. I’ll soon put you out of your misery,” the vampire sneered.

Virgil closed his eyes and his body slowly became encased in a purple glow as the robes and the stone became active. Everyone looked on in astonishment and fear as his fair skin started to turn pitch black. The robes slowly faded away as his body began transforming into a beastly form.

Skin became harden and glass-like, similar to obsidian as the stone fused with his bare chest. Muscles expanded and limbs grew longer as feet became hunched and claws extended. Long ebony horns formed on his forehead and teeth became sharp. Opening his blackened eyes, smoky gray flames shot out from the corners as he looked straight at you. He smirked evilly, showing off his pearly white, razor teeth.

“Why the hell do we keep fighting these ugly bastards?” you grumbled as you tried to focus on staying up.

Cas picked up your sword from the ground and handed it to you. “Take this. Hopefully it will combat the adverse effects of the orb.”

You took the sword and immediately, the familiar sensation of invigoration traveled throughout your body. Sam hesitantly released you as you straightened up. Your eyes once again were engulfed in white flames as you stared at Virgil with blue eyes.

An angered growl left his mouth, not expecting you to easily overcome the effects of the orb. Without any warning, Virgil sped towards your group, a deafening roar flying from his throat. Taking the offensive, you charged towards the monstrous vampire with sword in hand. Swinging his clawed hand and your sword simultaneously, the impact caused a medium-sized blast. The force pushed you both back, your feet skidding against the gravel below.

The three men stared at you both, amazed that neither of you had not been harmed. They stood on the sidelines, feeling that jumping into the skirmish would only hinder you. You and Virgil snarled at each other, baring fangs as you both circled one another cautiously. You ran towards Virgil once again and leapt in the air as you swung the sword diagonally across his chest, slightly missing the stone.

The vampire cried out in pain as the sword successful broke past the hardened skin and wounded him. He looked down at the deep gash and grew upset when he noticed that he was not healing. In a fit of rage, he brought a clawed hand across your face, leaving a large mark on your cheek. He then used his other hand to uppercut you in your jaw.

You leaned back from the swift impact and Sam yelled out your name in horror. Without thinking, he began running towards you as Dean and Cas followed closely behind. Seeing his opportunity to kill your friends, Virgil began making his way towards the three males. Virgil reached out to grab Sam by the neck, but Cas jumped in front of him and stabbed his angel blade through Virgil’s hand.

Virgil roared in agony and balled his uninjured hand into a fist. He slammed his fist into the side of Cas’s head, causing the angel to crash violently into a rusted support beam. The impact of the angel’s body against the beam caused it to dent as small debris fell from the ceiling.

Dean left Sam’s side to check on Cas as Virgil decided to turn his focus on the both of them. You slowly, got to your feet with the help of Sam and gripped your sword tightly.

“You’re not healing,” Sam spoke hurriedly as his eyes darted over your face and towards Cas and Dean. Blood dripped down the side of your face and neck, but you could care less.

Quickly stating a “don’t worry” to Sam, you ran speedily towards Virgil while he was distracted. Sam followed a bit behind, determined to protect and lend aid to his brother and the angel.

When Virgil had stopped in front of Cas and Dean, he readied himself to attack them. When you were close enough, you performed a low spin attack and landed a slash across both of his bulky calves. Virgil fell to his knees in pain as Sam helped Dean to pulled Cas away from the monster. As Virgil attempted to stand, you brought two consecutive slashes across his back, causing him to hunch over onto his arms in agony. Slowly, you moved around to stand in front of him as he looked up into your eyes. Unintimidated, you stared back into black eyes that reminded you of an endless void.

“It’s over, Virgil. Don’t expect me to carry on this last conversation like we’re in a movie,” you spat out with distaste.

After the words left your mouth, your grabbed Virgil by the back of his hair and plunged your sword into the stone in his chest. A loud roar echoed throughout the open space as Sam, Dean, and Cas watched.

Virgil’s skin started to slowly return back to its fair complexion as Atilius’s Stone cracked in his chest. As blood poured languidly down his chest, you saw that his skin was covered in hideous black veins. You made a move to withdraw the sword from his chest to behead him, but was caught off guard when he abruptly gripped the blade tightly with both hands. Your eyes landed on his bloody hands and you looked up at his face in confusion.

“I will not die so easily!” Virgil shouted.

Releasing one of his bloody hands from the sword and raising it in the air, the Black Orb shot towards his opened palm. Gripping the orb tightly, you began to feel your body growing weaker as Virgil used the orb to absorb your light energy. As your (s/c) skin became paler, your veins started to grow darker as they became more pronounced.

“Y/N!” Sam shouted as he attempted to run towards Virgil with his angel blade. Cas grabbed Sam’s arm quickly, causing the tall man to struggle in his grip.

“Let me go!” Sam bellowed in frustration as he looked at you anxiously.

“I can’t, Sam!” Cas said quickly. “If you go near the both of them, you’ll die!”

“I don’t care! Let me help her!”

“Cas, there has to be something we can do to save her,” Dean panicked as time slowly began to run out for you.

“She has to fight it on her own!” Cas tried to reason with Dean and especially Sam.

Not wanting to take that as an excuse, Sam quickly punched the angel in his face, causing him to fall back onto Dean. As Dean tried to steady Cas, he looked up to see his brother running towards you.

“SAM!”

As Virgil used the orb to absorb your light energy and turn it into dark, you noticed he was slowly healing.

“See, you can’t win. No one can win against me!” Virgil mocked.

“Try again, you piece of crap!” you barked back in your weakened state.

Without hesitation, you placed the hand that was gripping Virgil’s hair on the Black Orb. Although you were growing gradually weaker, you tried to draw light energy from the angel sword that you were still holding. The white flames from your eyes grew brighter as you attempted to force more light energy into the ball. Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw what you were doing.

_‘No! Please tell me she isn’t going to do that! They’ll both die!’_

Pain flared up in Virgil’s body as he widened his eyes in fear. He looked down at his body and noticed that he had stopped healing and that the violet glow of the orb started to turn yellow.

“What the hell are you doing?!” the wicked vampire said as he began to panic.

“You know exactly what the hell I’m doing!” you replied as a mischievous grin appeared on your lips. “You’ll die if you take too much energy and trust me, I have a lot of energy to give!”

You forced more energy into the ball and soon enough, the room grew brighter as a ball of yellow light engulfed you both. Sam, Dean, and Cas shielded their eyes from the bright light, but could hear both you and Virgil screaming out in anguish. Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed throughout the room as Sam was thrown back onto the floor. The fast moving wind smacked against Dean and Cas, causing their clothes to ripple at the harsh impact.

When the dust had cleared in the room, Sam opened his eyes and sat up. The darkened skies had become bright again as sunlight filtered through the ceiling. He turned his hazel eyes in the direction where you and Virgil had been at.

Virgil’s form was now a pile of ash, as if he had been frozen in time. As his form began to fall away, Sam noticed that the artifacts and the angel sword were nowhere to be found. It was a possibility that they had been destroyed in the blast. These things were quickly forgotten when his eyes landed on your body.

“Y/N!” the younger Winchester screamed as he scrambled to his feet. He ran over to you and knelt beside your body. His eyes widened in horror when he noticed that your entire body was black, similar to Virgil’s. Not knowing what to do, he attempted to touch you, but drew his hands back in pain. He looked at his hands, noticing that they had been burned by simply touching your skin.

“Don’t touch her, Sam!” Cas warned him as he and Dean came towards him.

“Is…is she dead?” Dean asked as his green eyes roamed over your blackened body.

“No. I sense her presence still, but it’s corrupted,” the angel explained.

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes as he began to tremble in terror and in frustration.

“Heal her, Cas!” Sam demanded. “Please help her!”

“I can’t heal her, Sam. Only the orb is capable of reversing her state.”

Sam slammed his fists into the gravel as he let out a choked sob. Dean looked away from the scene, trying to hold back his tears to stay strong for his younger brother. Cas watched on empathetically, wishing he could be of aid to both you and Sam.

“Let’s take her back to the facility. Hopefully, they can help her there,” Cas said as he moved towards your unconscious body.

Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder as they both watched Cas gently pick you up. Sam stood up, feeling numb as he watched Cas carry you towards the exit. As he and Dean followed behind, he prayed silently to whoever was listening that you would not be lost unto them.


	21. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, it hurts to say this, but we have officially come to the end of this story. It was a lot of fun writing this and I want to thank you all for your support! You don't even know how much it means to me!
> 
> I plan to do a lot of one-shots in the future and hopefully in a few days I'll be taking requests as well. (I'm not sure how to go about it because I'm afraid I might be overwhelmed. Maybe I should take a few at time and open it back up when I'm ready to take more??) 
> 
> So, if you guys want requests (especially AA!reader or Black!reader type fics), hit me up on my fanfic page on Tumblr. You will find the url on my profile and you can send the requests through my ask. Please be mindful, I will let you guys know when I'll start so don't spam me pretty please!

After exiting the warehouse and heading towards the Impala, the Winchesters and Cas decided to split up. Cas thought that it would be best to take you straight to the facility so you could get treatment immediately. Without hesitation, Sam agreed although he didn’t want to leave your side. Simply nodding, Cas vanished with your unconscious body, leaving the brothers to longest three-hour drive ever.

When they had arrived at the facility, they quickly made their way to the infirmary after asking Thomas where they had taken you. Stepping inside the room, they found Cas, Florian, Chieng, Imma, and some medical workers.

Florian looked utterly distraught, not expecting his progeny to come back in such a severe state. He knew that there was a large chance for injury against his maker, but nothing had prepared him for this.

Dean stood next to Florian and Cas as he watched helplessly. As for Sam, he stood at the foot of your bed as both Imma and Chieng examined your body.

Sam frowned as he tried to keep himself together for your sake. His eyes swept across your darkened skin which sustained several wounds from the blast. Eventually, his eyes landed on your face and he wished that you would open your own. At the same time, he feared that if you did, it would be as black as a pit.

_‘Please…please just wake up, Y/N.’_

Imma and Chieng stood up straight and looked at each other, words silently passing between the ancient vampires. Both vampires appeared saddened and Sam began shaking his head, not wanting to hear what they would say next.

“Her light essence has been completely absorbed and all that remains is dark energy. She should have died because of this, but instead she’s been placed in a coma-like state,” Imma said as she looked at the group grimly.

“We’ve never heard of this condition being brought on by the artifacts. It’s a possibility that this had to do with them being destroyed…” Chieng said as he looked at you once again.

“So, you’re telling me that there is no solution to this?” Florian said, trying to hold back his anger.

“We can try feeding her blood, but I’m afraid she might never wake up from this,” Chieng admitted honestly.

Sam abruptly left the room and walked out into the hallway. Everyone fell silent in the room, knowing full well not to go after the younger Winchester. He leaned against the nearest wall and collapsed against it as sobs wracked his body. His disheartening wails echoed throughout the hallway as he feared that he might not ever see you again.

~~~~~~

Days had passed since the fight with Virgil and your condition had not improved. Your body was still discolored and wounded and the medical staff and your friends were under orders not to touch you. The medical staff gave you a steady flow of blood each day through an IV, but it appeared to have no effect on your body.

Sam stayed by your side faithfully, praying every day that you would come back to him. He had missed looking into your (e/c) eyes and seeing the playful smile that always seemed to be upon your lips. It was even harder for him not to touch you. Just holding your hand while you were unconscious would have been of some comfort to him.

Dean entered the room and stood silently at the doorway. His heart bled for his brother. Every time Sam would find someone that made him happy, something tragic would happen. It was as if life decided that Sam was not destined to be happy.

The older Winchester looked at your fragile frame as you laid there motionlessly. He had hoped that you would’ve woken up by now and returned back to your normal self, but that hope seemed to diminish each day. As much as it hurt him to do this, he had to tell Sam that it was time to let go and move on.

“Sam…” Dean began, preparing for the potential backlash from his brother. “I wish I could take this all away, but you have to let her go. It’s what she would’ve wanted.”

Sam frowned, but did not turn to look at his brother. “I’m not leaving her, Dean.”

“We’ve went through this already, Sam. You know that in this line of work, people get hurt all the time. Y/N knew the risks, yet she was willing to sacrifice herself to protect everyone, including you. So don’t do this to her. Don’t let your last memory of her be this,” Dean said as he tried to convince his brother.

“Get out,” came Sam’s low voice.

“What?” Dean asked as a frown appeared on his face.

“GET OUT, DEAN!” Sam bellowed, eyes full of anger.              

Dean shook his head in defeat and sighed. Without another word, Dean left the room, leaving Sam alone with you.  

Hot tears welled up in Sam’s eyes for the umpteenth time that week and he buried his face into his palms. Fingers moved up into his hair as he tugged his locks at the root in frustration.

_‘Please come back to me…’_

Nighttime had approached and the facility had been mostly quiet, due to a slow day. Sam sat in his chair, caught in a dreamless sleep as he rested his head against the back of the wall. His arms were crossed as they slightly rose up and down with his even breaths.

You continued to lie in bed, unmoving in your current state. It had appeared that all hope had run out for you, but it seemed that providence had something different for you. The inky blackness and wounds that had covered your skin gradually started to fade away, revealing healthy (s/c) skin. Fingers twitched slightly as you began to stir awake from your coma-like state, but the most beautiful moment was when your (e/c) eyes once again beheld the world around you.

You sat up carefully, not remembering how you arrived at the infirmary. The last thing you remembered was forcing more light energy into the Black Orb and being in a severe amount of pain.

As you looked around the dim room, you noticed Sam sleeping to your right. Your face fell, wondering how long Sam had been watching over you as you slept. You didn’t even know how long you were out for.

“Sam,” you called out, wincing when your voice cracked at the dryness in your throat. Regardless, that did not stop you from calling out to the younger Winchester.

Sam began shifting in his chair as he started rubbing his eyes. When he opened them, he froze in his seat when his hazel eyes locked onto yours.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming,” Sam said as he stared at you uncertainly. You cracked a small smile and shook your head.

“No, this is real.”

Sam lunged out of his chair and wrapped his large arms around your frame. He buried his face into your neck as you wrapped your own arms around his torso. You felt warm drops of tears land on your skin.

“I was so scared, Y/N. I was so worried that I’d never get to tell you how much I love you again,” Sam confessed as he clung to you tightly.

You ran your fingers through his shaggy hair as you tried to comfort him. You breathed out a sigh and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Your gentle breathing brought him great relief as he reveled in your touches. You suddenly felt Sam pull away from you as he looked at you strangely. You lifted your eyebrow questionably as you wondered what was running through his head.

“Umm, you feeling alright dude?”

Sam looked down at your chest momentarily and back up to your face. You cracked a dirty smile and began joking around.

“I mean I understand we haven’t done the deed in a while, Sam. I wonder what it’ll be like doing it in the infirmary.”

Ignoring your comment, Sam placed two fingers on your neck and pulled them back slowly as he watched you with wide eyes.

“Y-you’re alive.”

“Uh, yes. I mean, I just did survive a crazy ass battle with Virgil.”

Sam shook his head, as if trying to clarify what he meant. “No, I mean you’re _alive_.”

You stared at him as if he had gone absolutely insane until your realized the subtle rise and fall of your chest. You stared down at your body, eyes glued to your chest in utter shock when you realized that you were breathing. As if to confirm if this was really happening, you touched the pulse in your neck.

“Oh my…” you began as tears started to blur your vision. “I’m really alive.”

A delighted smile broke upon your face as you started laughing, tears streaking down your cheeks. You threw your arms around Sam once more as he returned the embrace, gently rocking you side to side in happiness.

“Sam, I’m alive!”

“You’re alive, Y/N!”

~~~~~~

The next few days flew by quickly as everyone remained amazed by your recovery. It was even more shocking to hear that you had become human. According to Imma and Chieng, the Black Orb must have done something to change you back to you mortal state. Although it was incredibly rare, it was not impossible due to the fact that it had happened to others before you. Nonetheless, everyone was grateful that you had survived.

You found yourself standing in the office with Florian as Sam and Dean remained in their rooms, packing their belongings to head home. Cas had left a little earlier to address his so-called heavenly duties, but you knew that wasn’t going to be the last time you saw the friendly angel. You smiled at your maker, patiently waiting for him to tell you the good news that he called you in for.

“So, apparently Imma and Chieng have decided that it would be best if I took Virgil’s position as one of the superiors in the order,” he smiled warmly when he saw your eyes light up.

“Get out! Really, Flor?” you asked as he nodded his head. “Holy crap! I’m so happy you!”

You skipped over to him and pulled him into a bear hug. Florian chuckled and returned your enthusiastic hug.

“Thank you, darling. That’s not the only good news I have.”

“Then spit it out, you handsome vamp you!”

“I would like to elect you as Operator of this facility. You’ve accomplished so much in all of the time that I have known you and I believe that you have the potential to make this facility as well as our order flourish.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Florian wanted you to run the facility and if you were still a vampire, you would have taken the position with no hesitation. The problem was that things were now different. You were a human and you wanted to be with Sam. You smiled sadly at your maker, breaking eye contact with him. Florian looked at you with concern.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?”

“I’m honored that you have chosen me for the position, but since I’m human now, I don’t think it’s exactly my place to run this facility. The vampires in this order have also done a lot for us as well as mankind, so I believe it’s only fair that a vampire becomes Operator.”

Before Florian could tell you that you being a human was not a problem, you continued.

“And there’s also Sam. I know you already know this, but I love him. He makes me incredibly happy and I couldn’t do the whole long distance thing with him. This is why I have chosen to go with him and Dean.”

Florian leaned back against his desk, silently thinking over what you had said. He smiled at you, a bittersweet feeling in his heart, but it did not deter him much.

“Y/N, I’ve always told you this, but you’re like my daughter. We’ve been through so much over the years, but all I want for you is happiness. I believe that Sam can give you that. If traveling with the Winchesters is what you truly want, then you have my support.”

You grinned excitedly, thrilled that your maker had accepted your answer. You placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and pulled away.

“Florian, thank you for giving me a second chance in life and not leaving me to die in that alley. I’ll never forget the kindness that you have shown to me and you’ll always be like a father to me.”

“Promise to stay in contact, okay? You’ll always have a home here,” Florian said.

“I will, Flor. I’ll come running if you ever need a favor. Once again, thanks for everything.”

You gave your maker a small wink and left the room. Soon enough, you grabbed your packed belongings from your now empty bedroom and joined up with the brothers. You all headed up to the main level and exited the building as you walked towards the parked Impala.

Dean placed his bags in the trunk and went to start up the car as you and Sam continued putting away your things. When you had finished, you were about to head to the back of the car when Sam pulled you in for a gentle kiss. You returned the affectionate kiss, enjoying the way his lips felt against your own. Dean looked up in his rearview mirror and simply shook his head, but the smile on his lips gave away his joy for the both of you.

Breaking the kiss, Sam looked at you with adoration. “I love you, Y/N. I’m so happy you’re coming with us.”

“I love you too, Sam. I’m really excited!” you explained happily.

The two of you entered the Impala and joined Dean as he cranked up the radio, blasting some Led Zeppelin. He looked at both you and Sam with a smirk on his face.

“Wanna grab some cheeseburgers? I’m pretty sure Y/N hasn’t tasted food so glorious since 1902.”

“Sign me up, dude! I’m all about human food now!” you responded back enthusiastically.

Smoke rose from the wheels of the Impala as the car peeled off into the sunset and down the streets of Boston. You felt free, knowing that the setting of the sun would no longer be harmful to you.

You were excited about this new life of yours, but you knew that it was going to be tough learning to be human again. Still, that didn’t bother you in the slightest. You knew everything was going to be alright with Sam and Dean around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys!


End file.
